The Harvest of the Blade
by Regin Ash
Summary: Twelve years later, the dangers are forgotten, as Duke and the Mighty Ducks move on from the evils that haunted them on Puckworld. Now, when everything seems normal, Asher, Duke's young son is pursued by the Brotherhood for 1 thing. To become a member.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling the blood blooding through his ears, Asher focused on the burly kid in front of him, as Rosco dropped the puck down on the ice. Remembering the moves Nosedive had shown him, Asher nabbed the puck before the other duck knew what had happened.

He skated down the ice towards the goal, dribbling it between the lazy meander of his stick. _That was too easy_.

His after-thought was only proven correct when he was suddenly slammed into, skiing into the amateur boards. Determination set, he picked himself up and shot after the duck. Around him, his teammates were readying to get the puck away.

The score was 3-3, and it hadn't been long before the opposing team started playing dirty. It pissed Asher off who had been brought up playing by the what he got for having parents and a family who played once as professional hockey players on a distant planet.

Ahead of him, Emilia managed to snag the puck away and toss it across the ice to Fledge who was the fastest skater on their rag-tag team.

"Get goin' L'orange," he shouted on his way by.

Asher circled around and followed Fledge down the ice towards the opposing goalie. Once close enough, Fledge passed the puck to Asher who gave it a powerful slap-shot. It bounced off the goalie's skate at an angle and hit the net.

A junky alarm sounded, ending the game. Sitting by it was Rosco, a nerdy kid who couldn't play too well, but Asher liked. The kid was jumping up and down, his clunky glasses bobbing. "Yea!"

Fledge grinned, "nice shot."

"Yeah," Asher was breathing hard.

"It was luck, that's all. Don't get too excited," the burly duck grumbled.

"You just don't like being second best, that's all Spaulding," Asher straightened.

"Yeah, because everyone wants to be a freak like you, you can't even decide what color you wanna be."

Asher felt his face heat up.

"Just ignore him," Emilia skated up to him and Fledge, followed by Lyghter who played goalie for their team. "He's jealous," she said, sticking her tongue out at Spaulding.

"Sure," Spaulding taunted. "I'm jealous of a multicolored puke that was shit out by a criminal and a whore."

Asher lost it with that comment. "My mother is not a whore." He tackled Spaulding, the two of them crashing to the ice.

"Asher!" Emilia yelled behind him, but he was seeing red.

Spaulding wasn't given the advantage to strike at Asher, who had given himself a plus at taking the kid by surprise. Finally Spaulding booted the irate duck off him, sending Asher who was considerably smaller, across the ice.

"Come on guys," Rosco whined from the safety of the snow. "Knock it off."

Spaulding used his skate as a weapon, swinging his foot around like he was trying to split Asher open with it. Asher was barely missed by it several times, protecting his face with his arm.

He rolled to his feet and slammed into someone taller. He bounced off and glanced up to see his uncle, Drebeer.

Spaulding skidded to a stop, instantly cowed by the sight of the black duck who was glaring at him.

"How would your father like it if I told him you were using your skates as weapons Spaulding Flyght?"

Spaulding's face twisted in fury. "He started it."

"Did not!" Emilia argued. "You called him a freak."

"I don't care who started it, do not let me catch you using blades like that again or I'll break your legs myself."

"Sure." Spaulding skated off the ice, followed by his own team.

Asher watched him go before returning his attention to Drebeer.

"And you know better than to get into a fight with him," the black duck continued.

Asher hung his head, properly shamed.

"Let's go," Drebeer walked off the ice, expecting Asher to follow.

"See you later guys," Asher picked up his stick and followed his uncle.

Rosco made himself small by the bench, peeking out as Drebeer passed by. Once the "coast" was clear, he went to stand by Emilia, Fledge and Lyghter. "He's so scary. I don't know how Asher can be around him."

…...

Asher walked slightly behind his uncle in awkward silence. Drebeer had never been one to cuddle with. Asher liked him even though the duck was rough around the edges.

"I ought to tell your mother," Drebeer finally threatened.

"He insulted her, he deserved it," Asher snapped.

Drebeer swung around, his long leather coat flapping, "and what insult could have provoked you so much to take on a duck two feet taller and at least seventy-something pounds heavier than you?"

Asher muttered something.

"What?"

"He called her a whore."

Drebeer didn't comment at first. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it. People are ignorant, get over it Asher."

Asher's face grew hot again. "And I don't like the obvious pointed out to me...I know I'm a freak, Spaulding didn't need to point it out."

Drebeer surveyed his nephew quietly. "You're not a freak Asher. Who gives a damn that you have two different colors on you? And Spaulding needs to learn to keep his trap shut, much like his old man."

Asher perked up as Drebeer began to walk again. "He's a blade member isn't he?"

Drebeer shrugged, "I don't know, is he?"

"Come on, I know about the Brotherhood, Dad is in it, you're in it. You all can't keep holding out on me."

"I can hold out on you and I'll continue to hold out on you. Your mother doesn't want you apart of the organization and sadly for you, neither do I or your father."

Asher grumbled, annoyed.

"You're home," Drebeer jumped onto the low-rise wall bordering the yard, lowering himself to his haunches. "I'm not going to tell her, but you will."

"And if I don't?" Asher challenged.

Drebeer glanced at him, "Kiss knowing anything about the Brotherhood goodbye."

Asher opened his mouth to argue but Drebeer left him, his long strides taking him away from Asher and his house faster than usual.

…...

Mallory McMallard was home early from her job, these days she worked as a civilian weapons specialist. At first the Puckworld military had told her she needed to reenlist in order to have the job, but after she refused a half a dozen times, they gave her a special pass.

Sitting at the kitchen table, she heard the front door open. She waited to see her twelve-year-old son come into the kitchen, his expression sullen. She almost laughed, he looked so much like Duke when he was in that kind of mood.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, amused. Her amusement faded when she saw his hand was bruised and his left cheek was slightly a brazed. "What happened?"

He shrugged, "-got into a tif with a kid. Drebeer brought me home."

Mallory leaned to see into the hallway, looking for the black duck.

"He isn't here."

She glanced back at her son, "I see. Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and sat down at the table, across from her. "Not really."

"Ash, you know what I said about fighting."

"I know," he avoided her gaze.

She sighed, "I'm not going to punish you. But the next time, something will have to be done. You can't keep fighting Asher."

He nodded, still sullen.

"Besides that, how was your day?"

"We won the game," he said. "Four to three."

Mallory smiled, "well I wouldn't expect any less." She reached out and ruffled his messy hair.

"Mom," he whined, smoothing it down unsuccessfully.

…...

Asher took the stairs two at a time to his room. Tossing his stick on to his bed, he spun around to kick his shoes off. Upon doing so, he caught his reflection in the mirror and slowed his actions. His hair stuck up in all ends like his father's, no order. But unlike any other duck he had seen, he had grey patches mixed in with his light peach feathers; Spaulding was right, his body didn't know what it wanted.

Overcome by sudden anger, he threw his bathroom towel over it, covering it.

…...

**Later**

Duke didn't bother with the gate of the fence, instead he jumped it, the thought of getting old scaring him. Even now at forty-three, he was seeing silver hair that he didn't want to even think about. When ever it was mentioned at the Brotherhood, he simply blamed it on his son.

Mallory looked up as he entered the kitchen from the back door. "Hey," her face lit up at seeing him.

He smiled back at her, pulling her towards him.

"My hands are wet," she let go of the plate she was washing.

"I don't care," he ran his hand up her spine and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

Mallory took a breath, "Ash got into a fight today, I guess Drebeer broke it up."

Duke opened his eyes, "I know, he told me. It's the same deal as before."

She tilted her head, "what deal? he wouldn't tell me."

"His feather colors," Duke let go of her, removing his long coat. "A couple of the kids give him shit for it."

"Oh, I didn't-" she stopped herself, she had known it bothered him that he was different. "Who are they?"

"Mostly kids whose parents aren't exactly in my favor."

"Blade members' kids?" She hissed.

"Yeah," he let his coat hang on the back of a chair. "So I know where its comin' from."

Mallory crossed her arms, "I'll tell you right now, I'm not going to stand for a Blade member bullying my son."

"And I'm not either," Duke agreed quickly. "It pisses me off, don't think it doesn't." He watched her, "I don't want fight Mal...I'll take care of it."

She took a breath, "okay."

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Drebeer didn't bother with knocking as he savagely kicked open Boron Flyght's apartment door. The duck jerked upright from his desk, "what the hell Drebeer!"

Drebeer yanked him from his chair, slamming him into the wall. "I'm telling you once and only once, if I catch that sleazy arrogant little shit pounding on my nephew again, I'll kill him."

"What?" Flyght tugged himself free and straightened his shirt front. "L'orange's kid? I'm sure he's fine."

"That's not the point!" Drebeer snarled. "You and I have no idea what goes through his head every time someone makes fun of him. And your kid is the biggest perpetrator of the bunch."

"Well while threats are being made, I'll give you one. If you use this against Spaulding in class, I'll have _your _hide."

Drebeer glared at the duck in front of him. "I'd like to see you try. Spaulding stays away from Asher. End of story."

"Maybe if he was a Blade member, he wouldn't be so weak. He could take it like the twelve-year-old that he is. Duke's making a mistake."

Drebeer faced Flyght, "I don't recall you being Asher's parent, it's Duke's call and what Duke wants, I want."

"No, it's what that frickin red-head wants."

Drebeer took a breath, killing Flyght would put him in a tight spot, so he couldn't afford to lose his temper.

"Leave her out of this, this about your son being an aggressive prick."

Flyght's feathers ruffled at the insult about his son. "Drebeer-" he began. But the black duck was already gone.

…...

Duke found Asher sitting on his bed in the dark, staring at the floor. He didn't bother with the lights and sat down next to the kid. Gently, he turned Asher's head so the glow from the hallway light shined on his face, he took in the abrasion and let him go.

"You wanna to explain?"

"No."

"Okay, then I want you to explain."

Asher let out a rush of air, "Spaulding and I got into a fight."

"-About?" Duke leaded.

Asher refused to look at him. "He called you a criminal and mom a...a whore."

Duke rested his elbows on his knees, "that's it?"

Asher glanced at him, surprised, "that's it?" He echoed. "I didn't like it!"

"Hey calm down kid, I expected more from Spaulding. His ability to express his words must be declining along with his good language."

It took Asher a moment to understand Duke was poking fun at the kid. He cracked a smile. Duke reached out to mess with his hair.

"Knew I could get ya to smile. Just stay away from Spaulding, alright?"

Asher nodded.

Duke stood, "come one. Dinner's almost ready."

…...

It was around seven when knocking interrupted the quiet. Mallory disentangled herself from Duke and went to open the door.

Standing in the doorway were Wildwing, Nosedive and Canard. "Hey."

"Hi, is something wrong?"

"No, we were going to go to that get-together down at Tri-Pond, you know the Annual fair or something, whatever it is," Wildwing explained. "-Thought you, Duke and Asher would want to come. Tanya and Grin are coming and Regla."

"Oh, um I-"

"Yeah, we'll go," Duke appeared at her shoulder.

"But-Asher has sch-"

"So we won't be out late," Duke countered. He turned to Asher who was behind them, watching. "Go get your coat."

"Yeah sure, we'll go," Mallory agreed suddenly, she hadn't been out in months.

…...

**Tri-Pond**

Every year, Ducaine City held an annual fair. Asher had never been to one so he was soaking up everything he saw. Regla was leaning against a fence post, waiting for them with Tanya and Grin.

"Long time, no see," he greeted.

"I know right?" Duke clapped him on the shoulder, "you forget where we live?"

"I've been busy, hey kid," Regla tapped Asher on his way by.

"Hi," Asher paused to wait for the adults.

"Adults," Nosedive mock grumbled, knowing Asher was feeling the same way.

"You're one," Asher pointed out.

"Only physically," Dive replied with a grin.

…...

The Tri-Pond was large, the biggest in the city, it was where many hockey games were held. The crowds gathered close to the iced pond, surveying and talking as a regular street hockey team who claimed to be the best around suited up for a game. It was tradition for a few different groups to play while the other ducks watched and cheered.

Canard was watching the street team thoughtfully. "We should have a go."

"What?" Mallory asked immediately, "I think I need a little more Flo in order to even begin to think about that."

"Not such a bad idea Can," Dive looked up for it, yet again he was up for anything. "We should."

"Yeah, I've never seen you guys play, come on Mom," Asher was rejuvenated, his eyes bright.

"I-I-"she paused, "I don't care," she finished defeated. "Duke?"

"I think I can get around a few more times on the ice," he said with a smile.

"So you're going to play?" Asher asked eagerly.

"I guess so," Mallory set her beer down next to Regla, "hold that for me."

Tanya gave a forced sigh, "just like old times."

"I know right?" Mallory followed the guys as they made their way to the ice.

"I feel that we are reuniting as a team," Grin murmured. "It is what makes us a good team, we are one."

"We'll play you guys," Canard faced the leader of the other team.

The street player glanced at them, taking in the two females mostly. "We don't hold back, especially for girls."

"I'll sit out so that way its even," Tanya offered.

"You sure?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah," the blond female smiled, "I'll stand with Regla and Asher, cheer you guys on."

"Okay," that made Mallory slightly nervous, she had always played with Tanya on the ice. Two "girls" was better than one.

Tanya guess her thinking, "you'll do good."

Mallory nodded, picking up a helmet that someone had lend for the game. Duke handed her a stick.

"This one's good, the rest are pretty warped."

"Thank you." She took it, pausing to stare at him and he her.

"Almost like Earth," he finally said.

"Almost," she laced up a pair of skates and pushed out over the ice.

…...

Asher watched with growing anticipation as he watched his family skate out onto the ice. He had never seen them play, only heard the stories. He could barely hold back the impatience. They didn't even communicate, just skated to their positions. Wildwing as Goalie, Dad as left forward, Mom as Right forward with Dive in the middle as Center followed by Grin and Canard as defense.

Somewhere an alarm sounded, and a random duck dropped the puck, before high-tailing it out of the way. Dive instantly claimed possession of the puck, zig-zagging around the opposing team who shot after him.

Just as one of the opposite team members checked him, Asher searched the ice for the puck, only to see his mom in control of it, her face set in determination. She passed it to his dad and watched as he scored a point.

A smile spread across his face, the stories were true, his family really was amazing on the ice. Dive slapped a high-five to Canard and quickly got back into position, readying.

"So I guess the talent hasn't wavered," Regla stated, his hands in his pockets.

Tanya glanced at him, grinning, "not a chance."

One of the opposing team members stole the puck from Duke and shot towards Wildwing who straightened, waiting.

"Wildwing is the best goalie anyone could ask for, right Asher?" Tanya nudged him.

Asher bobbed his head, "I've never gotten a puck past him."

The duck sent the puck spinning at Wildwing who blocked it, sending it skiing down the ice where it was quickly recovered by Canard.

…...

A hour later, Asher was barely feeling the cold as his eyes stayed glued to the ice. It was getting close as the two teams stepped up their game. The score was 2-2, tying them. The next point was the winning point.

Asher felt Regla wince when Mallory was checked by a brawny duck. Her petiteness sent her off kilt, slapping her into the boards.

"Hey! That should be a penalty!" Asher yelled, his voice lost as the crowd watching booed.

"This is street hockey kid, the rules are a bit different," Regla's expression grew pained as he watched Duke skate over to her and help her up.

Despite the hard impact, she still appeared ready for anything.

"Defense!" The crowd chanted in unison as the two teams got into position. The puck was dropped and Dive took it, quickly sliding it to Duke who sent it to Grin who passed it off to Mallory before checking two ducks who made a beeline for her. Mallory gracefully out smarted another duck as he tried to check her. He ended up spinning himself into the boards, instead of her. She shot the puck back, behind her to Canard who had angled himself in the center of the ice. He zipped by another duck before being whacked by the leader of the opposing team. He went down hard, but not before giving the puck a powerful slap-shot.

Nosedive skated up incase the shot didn't make it and at first it appeared Canard had missed, but then the puck slid under the goalie's outstretched arm and hit the net.

"YEA!" Asher yelled as the crowd cheered.

On the ice, the Mighty Ducks circled around and threw their sticks in the air, touching. The leader, clearly out of breath, skated up to Canard and offered his hand. He said something that made Canard smile and nod.

…...

"I'll be feeling that tomorrow," Canard rubbed his hip as they made their way off the ice. "how you holding up? You took quite a hit." He nodded at Mallory.

"I'm not feeling a thing," she said with a smile.

"Liar," he grumbled.

"Here's your alcohol," Regla handed it back to her.

"Thanks, I'll need three more of these to feel completely normal again."

Asher watched the adults in quiet admiration. If he could play hockey half as good as they could, his life would be set as far as he was concerned.

…...

Duke studied the sleeping form of his son, before shutting the door. He crossed the hall and entered his and Mallory's bedroom.

She was already under the covers, beating the degree of -23 outside. Duke pulled the blanket back to sit and was visually drawn to the dark black and blue bruise on her back.

"Jeez Mal, are you okay?"

She turned over to face him, half-asleep. "Wha?"

"Your back has one hell'va bruise."

"Oh," her hand reached down to carefully feel for it, she winced upon finding it. "I'm fine."

He didn't question her further, knowing it would only irritate her. He slid down to a laying position and wrapped an arm around her.

She shifted and intwined her fingers in his.


	2. Chapter 2

The school yard was crowded with kids. Emilia appeared at Asher's shoulder. "Hello,"

He turned, "hey."

"I saw your parents playing against the Wyld Ravens. They were amazing, your parents I mean."

"Yeah, they were," he agreed quietly.

"Hey, the Beckett Pond, three o'clock," Fledge, Lyghter and Rosco appeared. "The loser squad wants another go." Lyghter jerked a thumb towards Spaulding and his group across the yard.

"I can't," Asher replied.

"What? Why?"

"My dad and uncle told me to stay away from Spaulding."

Lyghter made a face and a 'puh' sound. "Do you always listen to daddy?"

Asher glared at him, "yeah, as a matter of fact I do, got a problem?"

"Lyght, lay off," Fledge stuck up for Asher. "It's an excuse for Spaulding to kick his ass and claim it was a hockey mistake."

"I'm not afraid of him, I just don't need to hear about it, especially from Drebeer," The bell rang, everyone began to file into the school.

"Hey freak!"

"Speaking of the drake," Fledge muttered, he wheeled around, he was the tallest in Asher's circle of friends and so confronted Spaulding beak to beak. "Can I help you?"

"I'm not talkin' to you Fledger, get out of my way."

"Sorry, you talk to Asher, you talk to all of us."

Next to Asher, Rosco swallowed, "uh, I'm going to just stand-over there..." He started to walk away, only to be grabbed by Emilia.

Spaulding sneered. "Shit rolls down hill L'orange, Drebeer paid my old man a visit last night...now I wonder what that was about?"

"Drebeer talked to your dad?" Asher echoed faintly.

"Oh don't act so innocent," Spaulding snapped. "You're gonna pay for it when you least expect it."

"And know, when you attempt this rather pathetic vendetta," Fledge spoke up, "you'll have not one L'orange, you'll have two on your ass. But maybe you like being ridden."

Spaulding swung his fist at Fledge's face who ducked.

"Fledge stop!" Emilia yelled. She got in between the two, her hand on Fledge's chest, pushing him away.

"Duke f***ing L'orange doesn't scare me...you forget you little freak, your daddy doesn't run the Brotherhood anymore!" Spaulding's eyes were bugged.

"No, but he and the leader are, what do they call it? Thick as thieves?" Fledge taunted.

Spaulding glared at them before shoving his cronies out of the way and marching into the school.

"I seriously hate that kid," Fledge's eyes stayed on Spaulding's retreating back.

"Let's go," Asher entered the school.

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Duke slipped through the Room of Reconcile's door as Drebeer held it open for him. It seemed all of the Brotherhood was in the large cavern.

"Your buddy Boron Flyght is looking at ya," Duke nodded to the duck who was staring at Drebeer.

"Must think I'm pretty," Drebeer grumbled.

Duke grinned, "you got it from me."

Drebeer snorted. "No little brother, you got it from me."

The cavern fell silent as the leader of the Brotherhood appeared from a hidden door. Chester Longtale had been leader of the Brotherhood for the last twenty-years. Duke had left him at twenty-nine years old. But now, in Duke's extraterrestrial absence, Longtale was fifty-one and still as fiery.

"I called for a meeting today to discuss some issues," Longtale's voice didn't give away whether the meeting was good or bad. "-I'd like to start by-"

A door to Drebeer's right banged opened, granting entrance to Cerberus Patterrn, drunk as hell.

"Oh damn," Drebeer murmured.

"Isn't that Fledger Patel's dad?" Duke asked.

"The one and only," Drebeer replied. "Your kid's friend."

Patterrn stumbled into the room and glanced around, realizing that it was full of Blade members.

Up front, Longtale sighed, his annoyance made clear. "-Glad you could join Cerberus."

Cerberus gave a over exaggerated shrug, "me too Longhale-I mean tale" he lost his balance and fell into a group of ducks who gingerly pushed him upright.

Drebeer shook his head, just as disgusted as Longtale. A shadow passed by Duke, he turned to see Jenner, a kid that they had rescued 12 years ago from an evil tyrant bent on killing Duke.

His eyes were on Cerberus, like everyone else. "Drunk again?"

"You know it," Drebeer replied.

Longtale had decided to plow on, ignoring Cerberus. "Some of us have grown sloppy in our endeavors beyond this underground cage." His eyes traveled to Cerberus. "I will not tolerate it if someone gets caught. You get yourself a cell, then you get yourself out of that cell..._alone._"

The meeting lasted close to an hour. As Duke turned to leave, a petite female blocked his path. Marishka studied him, a seductive smile on her beak, "Duke L'orange."

"Marishka," he greeted evenly.

"Longtale wants to see you in his office."

"Okay, what about?"

She shrugged, a teasing gaze still on his face. He began to walk against the crowd towards the east entrance into the cavern where Longtale's office was. She followed.

Several winds in the halls later, they came to a steel door, Duke brought his hand up to press the buzzer, only to have the door open on him and Marishka.

Glydar Timberr glanced at him surprised at first. "L'orange...that was fast."

"I'm a busy person," he replied.

Timberr opened the door wider to let him in. "You may go Marishka."

By her disappointed look, she wasn't happy about being told to go even though she complied with out comment.

Longtale glanced up from moving a few files around on his desk, "Duke...thank you for coming. Timberr you can go too."

"With all due respect Ches-"

Longtale stared at him quietly. Timberr got the point.

"Very well," the duck left.

"Nosy basterds, the lot of them," Longtale stated.

Duke agreed silently. "What did you want to see me for?"

Longtale sat, gesturing to the chair in front of him. "Please."

"I'd ratha stand."

Something passed in the older duck's face, "very well. Your son, I wanted to talk about Asher L'orange Junior."

"What about him?" Duke kept his tone light.

"Have you thought about-?"

"-about inducting him into the Brotherhood, yeah."

"But?"

"I'm not doing it...his mother doesn't want him apart of this place and quite frankly, I don't either."

"I see," Longtale stood. "You do know that you'll receive flack for this decision? I've already been informed by several that they think you think you're too good to have your son here."

"And who would that be? Flyght or Patterrn?"

Longtale gave him a ghostly smile. "The point is you could make your son a target unintentional."

"He already is, Spaulding Flyght got physical with him yesterday."

"Did he now, that would explain Boron's complaint about your brother visiting him last night."

Duke rubbed his neck, "about that-I didn't put him up to it-"

Longtail stood, waving a hand, "don't worry about it...your son wasn't the only reason for this discussion. I have a proposition for you."

"Go on," Duke said carefully.

"The Brotherhood was yours once...how would you feel having it back?"

Duke felt his mind go blank, "back? What about-?"

Longtale waved his hand again, coming close to him, holding his gaze. "I'm getting old Duke. But you, you're almost the same the day you left this place for that mission."

"I-" Duke didn't know what he wanted.

"You don't have to give me an answer now," Longtale rested a hand on his shoulder. "Think about it. It's a one in a lifetime opportunity."

"Thank you, Ches."

Longtale smiled, "your welcome."

…...

Mallory walked into her house around five to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Mom?"

"Hello," Ravyna McMallard stood stiffly.

"I wasn't expecting you," Mallory tugged her scarf loose.

"I know, your father is busy so I decided to come alone..."

"I see."

"Is-_he_ around?" Ravyna asked, peeking around the corner to the hallway like she was expecting Duke to appear.

Mallory looked up from pouring two cups of water. "Mom, I'm thirty-seven years old. I know who and what I want and I'm happy."

"He's a criminal."

"Ex-" Her response came out a little too sharp.

"I can't help but think that you two are-_together_ only because you had a child."

Mallory let the water container hit the counter with a bang. "A child? That child is _your_ grandson."

Ravyna didn't respond.

Mallory snorted, "you've been listening to Dad too much."

"I have not."

"You have too. The moment he learned that Asher was Duke's, he stopped coming here. Duke's made some mistakes in his life, but he's changed and he wants a better life for Asher than he had."

"Then where is he now?"

Mallory fell silent.

"My point, he's still in leagues with that band of murderers and thieves-"

"Mom-"

"-And you let him."

"The quickest way to piss someone off is to tell them how to run their life!" She snapped.

Ravyna's beak snapped shut. "Fine...you're thirty-seven and what do I know?" She marched out.

…...

Regla walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to see Mallory standing frozen at the counter, her gaze far off.

"Should I come back later?" he asked.

She looked up, "what? No. It's fine." She quickly turned away, wiping her eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, then he crossed the room and stopped her in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I already told you-"

He shook his head, "you can't lie to me," he paused for a moment, "it's a felony."

She let out an uneasy laugh, at which he smiled. "I've been unofficially ostracized from my family."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" She asked bitterly, "Duke."

His face softened. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "whatever...It doesn't bug me."

"Yeah it does," he let her go and sat on the end of the counter. "Want to talk about it?" He dragged a chair over for her to sit in.

She paused, her eyes on his barely visible burn scars that marred his forearms. "It's my father...he's the patriarch of the family and whole-heartedly acts upon it." She sat down.

"Huh, sounds like my dad, a dick."

She glanced at him, "something like that. He's a retired commander...I'm sure you know how they are."

"Mmm."

"It's not even me that I care about, it's Asher. They don't accept him as their grandson."

"They don't?"

"No," she hid her face in her hands. "It's not fair to him. I don't care if they write me out of the will, but they owe him a chance."

He didn't reply at first. "If you're happy Mallory, you won't let your parents get in the way of what you want."

She stared into his eyes for a few moments. "I know. Why didn't you-" she halted in her words.

He knew what she had been about to ask. "Because you still loved Duke and I told him, I'd look out for you...to me, that didn't include a relationship, though I thought about it."

The front door opened, making them put distance to each other. Asher appeared.

"Hey kid," Regla greeted.

"Hi," Asher came further into the kitchen. "Was Gram here?"

"Um, yeah for a few minutes," Mallory answered distractedly. "She had errands to run. Why?"

"Oh," he shrugged, "I saw her driving down the street."

When nothing more was said, he turned and left.

Regla glanced at her.

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Fledge opened the door of the small two room apartment that he shared with his father. The first thing to hit him was the smell. _This is why I never come home_. He threw his bag down in the corner and picked up a empty hard liquor bottle.

In the corner, his father was passed out as usual in a lazy chair. Fledge glanced down at the bottle and then threw it onto the counter, not caring about the sound it would make.

In the chair, Patterrn woke up abruptly, getting to his feet. "What the hell are you doing!" He roared.

"Nothing," Fledge answered disappointed. He went to walk away only to be backhanded as his father suddenly appeared next to him. The impact sent him across the room, onto his back.

"Don't you tell me nothing, you good-for-nothing brat!" Patterrn grabbed him by his shirt.

"Let go of me," Fledge yanked himself free.

Patterrn hit him again. "So how was your day with Asher L'orange? Huh?"

"It's none of your damn business," Fledge tried to get away but Patterrn held him down.

"Answer me, you lazy ass!"

"No!" Fledge yelled back. "Go to hell!"

"Oh that's where you're goin'. Real soon."

…...

**The next day**

Drebeer swept into his office, pulling a folder off his desk. As he went to leave, he paused; turning he saw a shadowy figure through the window of his office, sitting on a vent in the back of the classroom that adjoined. He let the folder fall onto his desk as he entered the classroom.

"Fledge?"

The kid didn't answer right away. Then, "I know I'm not allowed to be here without a teacher."

Drebeer almost asked, 'then why are you,' but thought against it. Something was wrong. He drew nearer, in the dim light he saw the kid's white feathers were darkened. It all clicked.

"Do you have anywhere live for awhile?"

Fledge shook his head.

Drebeer drew in a breath and let it out. "Come."

…...

Fledge sat outside the room as Drebeer confronted Duke. "I can't take him. I have Jenner so I was wondering if he could stay with you."

Duke rubbed his eyes. "This could cause a rift, a bigger rift Drebeer."

"I know. But if Patterrn really cared about him, he wouldn't keep shoving Fledg out at night for days on end."

"Okay, if Patterrn asks, I don't have him."

Drebeer nodded. "I didn't hear anything."

…...

Duke stayed silent as he led Fledge through the city. Something had to be done about Patterrn, there had been many times when Fledge had shown up at class or passed Duke in the hall sporting some injury. He shook his head in disgust, _why hadn't he done anything before now?_

He glanced down at the kid, who had been as stony as him. "I'm not gonna keep you here kid, if you want to go back tomorrow, then I won't stop ya."

Fledge didn't look up. "I don't want to."

Duke knew what he meant, his own father had beat him a few times in his life before Duke ran away.

"Come on," he put Fledge in front of him as they walked onto the porch.

…...

Mallory paused in her washing of the counter as Duke entered with a blonde haired, white feathered kid.

"This is Fledger Patel, he's one of Asher's friends. He's going to stay here for a while."

"Okay," she said slowly, her gaze took in the child's forlorn expression and more importantly, his bruised beak and slightly swollen face.

Duke half turned to Fledge, "Asher's upstairs."

Fledge nodded and left without comment.

Mallory waited until he was out of earshot before continuing the conversation. "I wish you had told me before you brought him here."

"His father is a drunk and beat on him last night. The Brotherhood isn't known for sticking up for its junior members. Drebeer and I stepped in before anything else could happen."

"His father doesn't know he's here?"

Duke shook his head, steeling himself for her reaction.

"Duke, that's kidnapping."

"I'm a Blade member, what do you expect?"

"That's not the point," she hissed.

"Isn't it?" He returned, "I'm a career criminal anyway you look at it. Besides its not like the cops will come knocking on the door since Patterrn has a long bad history with them...ask Regla."

"Who is Patterrn?"

"His father, they don't have the same last name."

Mallory wanted to push the issue further but decided 'no'. Her own father could be bit of a tyrant. He never hit her, but Pu'C McMallard wasn't known for being soft-spoken. He let others know exactly what was on his mind, regardless of how cruel it could be.

"If you want him gone, I'll find someone else to take him in..." Duke's voice brought her back to her senses.

"No, he can stay here. I didn't mean to sound like I wanted him gone. Just a little of notice would have been nice."

He closed the distance between them, pulling her close to him. "The next rescue case."

She let out a soft laugh, "deal."

…...

Asher glanced up from his mindless tossing of a puck into the air. "Fledge?"

"Hey," his friend came into the room, his hands in his pockets. "Your dad brought me here for a while."

Asher sat up, taking note of his friend's beaten complexion. "Your dad again." It wasn't a question.

Fledge nodded silently.

Asher didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. "I guess we should get the cot then..."

"I can sleep on the-"

"Don't," Asher wheeled his considerably taller friend around and pushed him out the door. "A cot and don't argue."

…...

**Later**

Mallory paused by her son's room, checking on him and the new kid, Fledge. Asher was on his stomach, one hand drooped over the side of the bed and Fledge was almost completely buried under his own blanket.

Sighing, she shut the door and went to her own room. She could hear the shower going as she passed the bathroom in their room. On second thought she turned around and went into the bathroom, quietly undressing and slipping into the bathroom. Duke had his eyes shut as he let the water spray over his head, one of his hands out against the shower wall.

She stepped in behind him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He shifted, "hi."

"Hi." She pushed her wet hair back away from her face.

He ran his fingers through her hair and lightly pushed her back into the shower wall. Their lips met.

"Where's Asher?" He asked in between breaths.

"Asleep," she answered.

They broke apart and stared at each other. She traced the scar on his shoulder he had received a long time ago in some distant fight.

"We're wastin' water," he finally said and reached behind her to shut the water off.

…...

Mallory woke up abruptly, unsure of what startled her out of her sleep. Her eyes were late to adjust to the gloom, finally she made out a shape standing quite still in their room, next to her side of the bed, facing away. She jumped, stirring Duke, who had his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice low, disoriented.

She didn't answer, so he opened his eyes and bolted up straight, staring at the figure. "Fledge?"

She sat up too, confused. "Fledge?"

Duke got out of bed and slowly approached the kid, his body tense. Mallory watched with growing apprehension as Duke came to a halt next to the kid, studying Fledge's face. He relaxed, turning to Mallory. "He's asleep."

She relaxed too, "asleep? Like sleepwalking asleep?"

Duke nodded, "it looks like it."

"Oh my god, he could have fallen down the stairs..."

"I'll be back," Duke began to try and guide the kid out of the room.

Mallory collapsed back down, for some reason unnerved, and shaky from adrenaline. Fledge seemed like a good kid, but for some reason she was getting the same feeling as she got when Jenner was first introduced to the Mighty Ducks. Meaning no harm, but yet used as a puppet by a puppeteer.


	3. Chapter 3

Wildwing had never expected he'd take a job as a mover. Canard was first to get hired after putting his life back in order and soon vouched for him to also be hired. He didn't mind the work much, it was a no-brainer and it kept him busy.

He glanced over his shoulder as he took one step at a time backwards, making sure the large wardrobe didn't hit the walls. The owner of the house was a rather overbearing, middle aged female who constantly squeaked and made 'oh!' noises.

He made the mistake of glancing at Canard, who made a face. Struggling to keep his composure, he lost his footing and almost got steam-rolled by the furniture as he lost his grip. Canard was pulled forward, but managed to save himself and the wardrobe as he grabbed ahold of the railing.

"OH!" The female duck squeaked, "Be careful!"

"Sure lady," Wing muttered.

Finally they got the wardrobe downstairs and out the door to a waiting truck. "One down, a whole house to go..." Canard said with a grin and slap on Wing's shoulder.

Wildwing closed his eyes. _Great._

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

The mess hall was a large cavern similar to the Room of Reconcile. Duke sat in the corner, purposely shadowed, watching the proceedings around him.

A couple of junior members were fighting verbally over something stupid. The Blade's older members were playing cards, Duke watched as Old Rigger Covern carefully hid a card up his sleeve. _Old habits never die,_ he thought.

Then there were the hundreds of other members filtering in and out as they pleased. Duke honestly didn't know if he had it in him to take charge again. Ches Longtale had been leader for so long and every time a leader took over, people got displaced and were expected to adjust again. And Duke was too tired to have the prospect of dealing with rebellious ducks again.

"Eat," Drebeer appeared next to him with a tray of food. "Pretty soon, if you turn sideways we won't be able to see you at all."

"Thanks."

Drebeer's amused expression was as close as he came to smiling. "Come on." He pushed a sandwich towards him.

After a few seconds, Duke took it. "Have you seen Patterrn at all?"

"Yup, he's right there," Drebeer pointed to the duck who was drooped over his chair across the hall, his eyes half open. "He hasn't asked about Fledge if that's what you mean."

"I didn't expect him to," Duke responded disgustly. "Why have kids at all if you're not going to treat them right?"

Drebeer paused, "are you still talking about Fledge or are you talking about us?"

Duke didn't know who he was referring to. Drebeer left their own home that was at the top of Ducaine City's most condemned list when he was only eleven, leaving Duke to spend another four years with their abusive drunken father and drug-addict mother alone. Duke had vowed if he ever had kids that he woud never treat them the way he was treated. It wasn't right.

Drebeer took his silence as an answer and dropped the subject.

…...

**Later**

Mallory opened the mailbox and shut it, flicking through the mail. She paused on a plain white envelope with no return address. She opened it, her beak slackening.

…...

**Across the City: Bronze Lane**

Mallory stomped past Otis, her father's appointed bodyguard. "Miss McMallard..." He began, his tone official, it pissed her off.

"Back off!" She snarled, she banged the door open and entered the sitting room, earning looks from her family's wealthy friends as they looked up from their leisure drink hour.

"What the hell is this?" She shook the paper at her father who was sitting in his chair, his half-moon glasses perched low on his beak.

"Mallory, glad you could join us," he greeted non too warmly. He glanced at her hand extended towards him. "What's it look like?"

"It's your f***ing will and a letter that says I'm entitled to none of your assets for when you die."

Her mother and a few of the wives flinched at her cussing.

Retired Wing Commander Pu'C McMallard sat frozen, watching his youngest child. "You will not speak so in front of me, your mother or our guests."

"Oh bite me, I'm an adult. Don't treat me like a child. What made you think I was ever after any of your shit?"

Her brother Kolton had his eyebrows raised so high she could barely see them beyond his lanky auburn hair. "You are making a scene Malley."

"Don't call me that," she snapped his way. "You know what I want from you? I want you to acknowledge your grandson when he's passing you on the street _mom_."

Ravyna looked away.

"I wanted you to teach him everything Duke and I couldn't...I wanted you to spend time with him...but I guess you're too wrapped up within your own lives to give a shit."

"Mallory, you need to go," Kolton said.

"Shut up Kolton! This doesn't concern you." Mallory was shaking from the fury inside her.

"He is the offspring of a known criminal," Pu'C finally said. "Why would I ever associate with the likes of him?"

"Not to mention he's a bastard child," Kolton muttered.

Mallory's vision turned red. She blacked out for a moment and quickly came to with Otis dragging her away from Kolton who was sporting a incredible black eye.

"Get her out of my house," Pu'C thundered. "Now!"

…...

Regla walked into the precinct, wishing he had a coffee in his hands. Since Mallory got him hooked on it, it was all he wanted lately.

Ti'Ra glanced up from her paperwork, "hey Cap, we got someone in the holding cell for ya."

"Great, I'll get to it."

Goodall appeared from seemingly nowhere. "You might want to go now Regla."

He studied his lieutenant for a minute and then changed his direction to the temporary holding cells. Goodall followed him.

The holding cells were dark, Regla vaguely thought of how lights really needed to be installed. He started observing the cells as he passed them, looking for someone familiar.

The last cell held someone with fiery red hair. As he got closer, he realized with a jolt who it was. "Mallory?"

She glanced at him and then looked away.

"She's in here on aggravated assault charges as well as..." Goodall coughed, uncomfortable.

"-as well as what?" Regla demanded.

"Home invasion," Mallory answered.

Regla sighed heavily and pulled his keys out, unlocking the cell. "Come on."

"No." She stated defiant. "If I'm going to be in here, I might as well do it right."

"Mallory," She glanced at him again. "Get out of the god-damn cell."

For a second she remained rooted to the bench, but then she got up.

…...

It took a while for Duke to be contacted since he had no form of communication on him. But when he finally appeared at the station, less than an hour later, he earned wary looks from the cops around him. He ignored them for the most part, his only mission to find Mallory who was in Regla's office.

"We'll figure this out," he said, taking her in his arms.

She wasn't crying, in fact she had no emotion on her face. "I haven't felt this good in years."

Regla shot her a dark look, "stop while you're ahead. You don't need to incriminate yourself further."

She raised her head from Duke's chest. "Don't you get it? I don't care...Kolto-"

She was interrupted to her father marching through the precinct's front doors. "Whose the boss here?" he barked.

Regla straightened, taking a breath. Goodall turned to him, uneasy. "I am." Pu'C McMallard stormed up to him and froze when he saw Mallory with Duke.

"So you're the black plague that corrupted my daughter."

Mallory pulled herself from Duke's grip and stood in front of him.

"I don't want trouble with you Sir," Duke finally admitted.

"Don't. Even. Talk. To. Me"

Regla saw this as an opening for him to attempt to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Sir-"

"Retired Commander McMallard," her father snarled.

"Commander," Regla reiterated. "Could we take this into my office...you're disrupting the peace."

"If it's Drake Ducaine who drags me into hell, I'm not standing in the same room as that low life bastard."

"Well then you need to leave. I'm only standing for two options... either you leave or you come into my office."

"Why aren't you throwing that trash out! Where it belongs on the street!" Pu'C spat at Duke, surprisingly almost hitting him. "That's something PSF teaches you...of course you wouldn't know because you're nothing!"

"Duke has done nothing wrong. He has much right as you to be here."

"Like hell..." Pu'C turned to Mallory, jabbing a finger at her. "I'm still charging that little bitch for what she did."

"I've already dropped the home invasion charge," Regla murmured.

"What!"

"She was in your home for the most part in a non threatening manner. There's no such thing as home invasion unless she steals or murders someone in your home."

"Fine," Pu'C snapped. "I want a restraining order."

"Commander, with all due respect, she's your daug-"

"She's no daughter of mine," Pu'C snarled. "She hasn't been in a very long time."

Mallory felt her face heat up.

"Apologize," Duke growled.

"No." Pu'c returned his enraged gaze to Regla. "I expect the official documents on my desk later today."

"Yes Sir, I need your commu-"

"You can find it in your computer directory." With that Pu'C stormed out.

…...

**Outside**

Ravyna quickly hid the tissue as her husband came stomping down the steps of the city's precinct. She caught sight of Otis watching her in the rearview mirror and quickly dismissed him.

The car rocked as Pu'C slammed the door. "Drive."

"As you wish Sir," Otis began to drive.

"That piece of trash was in there," Pu'C's knuckles were sharply defined as he gripped the door handle.

"He was?" She asked faintly. "What did he do?"

"Coward, he did nothing...just stood there." Pu'C shook his head fiercely. "She could have been anything...anything. But she disappeared during that invasion, on some mission, remember Ravyna? And now look at her, a frickin slut running around and f***ing a criminal."

Ravyna squeaked a little at the insults. "P-Pu'C, that's a little harsh..."

"No it's not, that's how she's to be referred, a slut." Pu'C shook his head again. "I''l take her to court, I will. I'll take her to court and win."

…...

Mallory was quiet on the way home as Regla insisted on driving her and Duke. There were many times Regla wanted to break the silence, but thought better of it. When he pulled up in front of their home, neither Duke nor Mallory made a move to get out. Regla cut the engine and waited for one of them to speak, Duke was first.

"Say something kid."

Up front, Mallory's face was shadowed. "What's there to say?"

"I wish I frickin knew," Duke leaned against his hand as he rested his elbow near the window. He noticed Asher standing in the window, watching them. "We can't lie to him."

"I'm not telling him anything...he doesn't need to know."

"I'll try to soften the charge," Regla murmured. "I don't know how good it'll do."

"Don't. It won't work. Thank you for the ride home," Mallory got out, leaving Duke.

Duke reached out, resting his hand on Regla's shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Duke got out too.

…...

Ravyna sat stiffly in her kitchen, a cup of wine in front of her. Kolton appeared from the dark hallway.

"Hey mother."

"Kolt..." she gazed up at him, her appeal of having him in her presence dampened by the ugly bruise and split eyebrow caused by her daughter. "Are you going to sit with me?"

"Ah, can't see I'm seeing this girl tonight, but I have bit of a problem..."

"What's that?"

"I helped out this elderly couple yesterday...they misplaced their wallet and didn't have money for food so I gave them everything I had...could I borrow a little from you? If it's not too much trouble."

For a moment Ravyna sat, her mind blank. Kolton had been going through an awful lot of money lately. "Yes, how much?"

"Umm, say five ments?"

"Five ments? Isn't that a little much?"

"Girl's got expensive taste," he replied, jovial.

"Okay." She fished for the money. "Have a good time dear."

"I will." He disappeared.

She watched him go, loneliness hitting her hard. She knew deep down he didn't have a date, that he was going to be at the Ducaine Casino from the time he got there until the time he left.

"_You know what I want from you? I want you to acknowledge your grandson when he's passing you on the street mom."_

Ravyna buried her face in her hands.

"_I wanted you to teach him everything Duke and I couldn't...I wanted you to spend time with him...but I guess you're too wrapped up within your own lives to give a shit."_

Mallory had never asked for anything, she was always the last to ask for anything. It took weeks of reminding and coaxing before Ravyna ever got an answer for what Mallory would want for her birthday.

Ravyna knew that Mallory wasn't what Pu'C wanted. He had wanted two sons and became quite irrational when he found out Mallory had been a girl. Ravyna remembered the day her daughter was born. She had been so overjoyed as she sat in her bed, holding her hazel-eyed little girl with red hair that stood on end.

Then the shouting began, as Pu'C came into her room, his eyes enraged as he beheld his wife holding their baby daughter. He went as far as to claim she wasn't theirs, that there was a mistake. Then he subdued and resigned himself to the fact that he had a girl.

It had been hell raising Mallory since Pu'C refused to even associate with her. Ravyna had to be constantly on watch for her daughter as Pu'C would leave Mallory unattended in a room. It all changed when the Puckworld Special Forces opened their draft to women. Pu'C saw a potential to get two McMallards in the army so he started vigorously training Mallory when she was eleven.

While other girls were doing play dates and learning how to apply makeup, Mallory was doing three and four mile runs, learning to dodge bullets and scaling fences better than any boy her age. Ravyna knew she should have put a stop to it as Mallory grew distant and aloof like her father, but she didn't.

Ravyna stood, there was somewhere she had to be.

…...

There was a knock on the door, Asher got up from the kitchen table where he and Fledge were chopping weird looking vegetables as Mallory started cooking. "I'll get it."

He opened the front door to see a silver haired duck. His grandmother. "Hi."

She fidgeted with her purse. "Oh...hello." She took a few moments to study the young duck in front of her. He had his mother's eyes, soft hazel, but yet though she had never seen the legendary Duke L'orange, she knew Asher's build was his father's. Lean but yet strong. His feather were peculiar, peach colored, but yet broadly dominated by grey patches. _It suits you_, she thought. "Is your mother home?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm mean yes...I'll go get her. Do you want to come in?"

She stood for a moment stunned, she had painted such a vivid picture of a hooligan, monster child, that it was taking her by surprise how polite he was being. "O-of course...t-thank you."

As Asher disappeared, Ravyna briefly thought back to one of Kolton's ex-girlfriends. She and Pu'C had been forced to stand outside in a freezing ice storm as Kolton and the girlfriend got the house in order after forgetting the dinner date. They weren't even allowed the decency of standing within the mud room. But of course in Pu'C's eyes, his son could do no wrong.

As she waited, she was drawn to a small table of photos. Each one had Asher at a different stage of growth and each picture had a different duck with him. There was a young duck with shoulder length blonde hair wrestling gently with Asher in the snow.

A older white feathered duck with another tan colored duck about the same age, sitting on the ground with Asher who was holding a puck.

Then there was a female with a large duck who had Asher sitting on his shoulders. The last had a cream colored duck and a grey colored duck, the grey duck's face was shining as he watched his son, his hand resting on the boy's head.

Ravyna heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Mallory with her arms crossed.

"There isn't one of you," she said.

Mallory's eyes flickered to the pictures and then rested back on her mother's face. "I'm not pictionary."

Ravyna blinked.

"What do you want?" Mallory asked, her tone cold.

"I-wanted...to see you."

Mallory shrugged, "I'm here."

Ravyna felt her heart sink. She had made her daughter this way. "I wanted to apologize for your fath-"

"I'm over it."

Ravyna shook her head, "no you're not. It wasn't right."

Mallory didn't move or speak. Then. "Well I'm going to have to cut this short, we're about to eat."

"I see." Ravyna headed to the door. "I'll just go then."

Mallory watched her mother go to the door, everything about her broken. A shadow shifted to her far right. Half turning, she saw Duke shake his head slightly. 'Don't do this,' he mouthed.

Mallory glanced back at her mother's retreating back. She sighed, "mom."

Ravyna looked back at her, trying to hide the hurt.

"Have you eaten?"

…...

The table was awkwardly silent as Ravyna joined them. Mallory ignored her mother's slow picking at her food.

Asher glanced around the table and then spoke, "Fledge and I got an A on our group test in math."

"That's good," Duke responded when Mallory didn't. "Your mother is a self-proclaimed genius in math."

Mallory studied her mother as the female duck glanced at Duke. "I don't know about that...Tanya's the genius." She argued lightly.

"Asher did most of the work," Fledge was first to finish his dinner.

"Yeah, but you wrote it down. Kudos to you for keeping up with me." Asher smiled at his friend who cracked a ghostly grin in return.

"What grade are you in?" Ravyna asked hesitantly.

"Sixth," Asher answered.

_Sixth grade...I've missed six years of his education._ Ravyna couldn't believe her own ignorance. Pu'C was the one who refused to let her be around her grandson. Seeing him now, in front of her, she was beginning to feel like it was high time she started making up her own mind about things.

She insisted on helping Mallory and Duke with the dishes as Asher and Fledge disappeared for homework. Having spent dinner with them, she realized Duke wasn't the die-hard, low life criminal that she had made assumptions over. He was instead, quiet, and had a very laid back attitude like nothing really fazed him. And from the way he watched her daughter, Ravyna knew with certainty that Duke and Mallory were very much in love.

"Well, I should go...thank you for having me. I see you're almost as good as me with cooking," she became a little mortified over the joke that she had made. _What if she doesn't see it like that? She won't see it like that..._

"I'm surprised I'm not worse after living on G.I rations for I don't know how long," Mallory responded, her voice warmer than earlier.

Ravyna relaxed. "I tried one of those once...they're so dry."

"Canard had us eat that before we-" Duke caught sight of Mallory shaking her head. "-we um, played a game of hockey...remember that kid? He said it would give us an advantage over Wing and the others."

"Mmm, I argued with him," Mallory continued the conversation.

Ravyna watched Duke curiously before gathering her coat and purse. "well thank you again."

"Did you drive?" Mallory asked.

"No, I-I walked..."

"You shouldn't walk home alone, I'll go with ya..." Duke disappeared into the hallway to grab his black leather trench coat.

"I'll be fine, really." Ravyna tried to brush off.

"No, it's okay." Duke wouldn't back down. "Besides, I guess you would almost be my mother-in-law...I'd feel bad if something happened."

"Oh...well," Ravyna glanced at Mallory a last time as a plead to stop him from walking her home. It was nothing to do with him, it was the fear of what Pu'C would do if he saw Duke.

"I'll be waiting." Mallory wiped the counter off. "If you want to come back again sometime Mom, feel free."

"What are you doing on Hethern?" Ravyna blurted out before she knew it.

Mallory smiled, "we'll be here."

Ravyna returned the smile. "then I will too."

…...

Duke knew enough to not pester Ravyna McMallard on the way home. If she wanted to talk then she would. Finally she did break the silence.

"It wasn't right of Pu'C to treat you the way he did. I'm as much to blame."

Duke glanced sideways at her, "your feelings are justified, I know I'm not the most lily-whited person, but I think I'm one of the only people who can walk in both worlds and be unaffected. If Mal told me tomorrow to leave the Brotherhood, I would."

_Mal...interesting._

"The Brotherhood," Ravyna echoed. "How much can you tell me about them?"

Duke stopped, "_you_ want to know about the Brotherhood of the Blade?"

Ravyna also paused, "yes, it would help me figure you out better."

Duke started walking again, "there's not much to tell...the leader is not what you'd expect. He has morals if you could believe that. Some like him for it, others not so much."

"And-" Ravyna's heart was pounding. "-how would A-Asher play into all this?"

"I don't want him apart'a it, my brother and I have worked very hard to keep the darker aspects of life and the Brotherhood from him and it'll stay that way."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, Arren Drebeer. We're half brothers, he's a year older although not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?"

Duke realized he was treading too close to the topic of Earth that Mallory had warned him away from.

"This is all tied in with that mission she disappeared on...isn't it?" Ravyna absently tugged on her gloves. "We thought she died...and then when she returned and didn't contact us right away-"

"She was kind of busy," Duke replied awkwardly.

"With what?"

Duke shifted his gaze to her, "when we returned from where we were...I was arrested give or take five minutes after I landed a malfunctioning aerowing. The cop that arrested me since then has become our friend...but I was 'executed' only I never went to the chambers for it."

Ravyna listened in rapt quiet interest.

"Mallory spent weeks trying to spring me, but it didn't do much good," he finished.

"You're alive so how-?"

"The Brotherhood got me out."

"So you are in their debt..."

"Kind of."

They were approaching Bronze Lane. Ravyna looked up and realized where they were. "We got here so fast."

"We took a shortcut."

"We did?"

Duke didn't answer. Instead he moved forward again, only to have her stop him this time.

"My house is right here...I don't want Pu'C seeing you."

He took half a step back. "Okay. Have a good night." His eyes flickered to the house, taking in the size and detail. "You might wanna get that camera checked."

Ravyna blinked, surprised, turned to the camera perched in the front of the house and then back at Duke, only to find him gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Duke found Mallory sitting on the edge of their bed, her back to him. "Mal?" He called softly.

She didn't answer, but she straightened up. He sat down next to her, resting his hand on hers. "I've been around enough liars to know she was sincere."

Mallory raised her eyes to meet his. "I know she was...I just wonder at the timing."

"Maybe she woke up."

"Yeah."

He ran his hand through her hair, "Enjoy it while its here kid."

…...

**Bronze Lane**

Pu'C caught Ravyna by surprise at the coat closet, shoving her by the neck back into the wall. "P-Pu'C-"

"Where were you?"

"I-I was out-"

"Bull shit!" Pu'C slung her away from him, she lost her balance and sprawled across the floor. "Where were you!"

Afraid, Ravyna decided to tell the truth. "I went to see Mal-"

He hit her hard, her head snapping around. "I knew it. Did you have a nice time with the slut and her beau?"

"H-He wasn't there..."

"Really? I doubt that Ravyna, you know better than to lie to me."

"He wasn't." Her hand covered the part of her face that was now hot from being hit. "It was just M-"

"The slut."

Ravyna fell silent.

"Get up and get yourself cleaned up. I'm through with you." He disappeared.

She breathed in shakily, her eyes watering. It had been a long time since Pu'C had raised a hand to her. She had been naïve to think he was cured of his spontaneous rages.

Dazed, she stood slowly, wiping her eyes and went upstairs.

…...

**The Next Day**

Asher kicked a block of ice aside as he walked to the edge of Twin Heights, a man-made crater at the edge of the city, not far from his house. Fledge glanced down and also kicked the ice when it skidded to a stop in front of him. They watched it disappear over a small mound of snow.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Fledge rolled his eyes as they turned to see none other than Spaulding and his cronies. "Scoping out your honeymoon spot?"

"You know it," Fledge snapped.

Spaulding shouldered past Asher, momentarily sending an adrenaline rush through the young drake; who was suddenly nervous about how close he was to the edge of the crater with Spaulding also so close. He backed away.

Below them was a herd of monolors, creatures similar to a wildebeest. "You know supposedly one of the many entrances to the Brotherhood is down in that crater," Spaulding was saying.

"Nobody cares," Fledge grumbled, "let's go Ash." He started to leave, but was blocked by two of Spaulding's huge friends, _muscle men _Asher thought.

"Told ya L'orange... You're gonna pay for it when you least expect it," Spaulding was in Asher's ear, he flinched away.

The depth of Twin Heights wasn't huge surprisingly, but it was a ways to the bottom. Asher found that out quickly as the ground under his feet gave way. He realized with a jolt, he was too close to the edge and tumbled down the side of the crater.

He hit the bottom with a bone-crunching smack, for his credit he didn't cry out. Above him, his name was being called.

"Asher! Ash-answer me damnit!"

Asher coughed, his ribs tinging in pain. "I'm okay!"

"You won't be for long!" Spaulding called down to him. "It's mating season for the monolors...and they get quite territorial."

Asher sat frozen for a moment absorbing the information Spaulding was giving. "Oh shit-" he turned to observe the animals who had noticed him. A big butch male stomped forward, snorting and growling.

"You're gonna get him killed you f***ing idiot!" Fledge was yelling. "Ash, hold on!"

Above him, it sounded like there was a scuffle.

"Let go of me," Fledge snarled.

"Hey!" A new voice interrupted the arguing.

Asher glanced skyward as he recognized Regla's voice.

"What are you doing?" the duck demanded.

"Nuthin," Spaulding muttered.

"Get going, all of you, it's not safe here."

At that precise moment, the male monolor silently challenging Asher let out a ear-piercing trumpet.

Asher thought he could die as he stared into the animal's red milky membrane eyes.

"Asher's down there!" Fledge rushed.

"Asher's what?" Regla's tone switched from commanding to concerned. There was a moment of silence and then Asher found himself staring at Regla. "F***. Hold on Asher!"

The monolor trumpeted again and launched itself into a run with its long curved horns aimed for Asher's chest.

Asher stumbled back and hit the wall of the crater, trapped.

BANG.

He gave a surprised yell as the monolor sank down and pitched forward on top of him.

…...

Regla had been on the last hour of his twenty-three hour shift when he saw a group of kids near the edge of Twin Heights. Turning around, he headed towards them. Getting out, he recognized the kid Duke had taken in for a while, _Fledge, _who was being held by two kids bigger than him.

"Hey!"

The kids broke apart at his interruption.

"What are you doing?"

"Nuthin," a brown colored duck answered, his challenging gaze not meeting his sullen tone.

"Get going, all of you, it's not safe here."

Something trumpeted below them, bringing Regla's attention to the edge of the crater.

"Asher's down there!" Fledge turned to him, horrified.

"Asher's what?" He moved forward without thought and saw Asher was half standing with a male monolor getting ready to charge the kid, their eyes met. "F***. Hold on Asher!"

The monolor broke into a run at Asher, its horns down, after trumpeting again.

Out of 67 cops employed for Precinct 495, City of Ducaine, Regla ranked far higher than any of them at shooting. That's why he barely saw a bill for his recovery after being trapped in his burning car when it exploded 13 years ago. He was too valuable to lose. No hesitation, he took his gun out and aimed for the animal that was about to impale Asher on its horns. He squeezed the trigger, hitting the monolor dead center in the middle of its forehead. It pitched forward, slapping into Asher.

"Ash!"

No answer.

Fledge slid to a stop next to him. Regla caught him around the chest, "get back. I don't need to rescue two of you."

"But-"

"Go!" Regla shoved him back and went back to his car, pulling a cable out of the trunk. He hooked one end of it to a rig in the wall of the trunk and went back to the edge, taking a harness with him.

Once he strapped himself into the harness and hooked the harness to the cable he released a lever and carefully began to lower himself down the side. Once close enough to the ground, he released the brake and dropped to the ground.

The monolor was stiff in death, its legs out almost straight. Regla aimed his gun again, incase one shot hadn't been enough and slowly approached the animal. He lightly nudged it with his boot and when no response came, he let his guard down, his only mission to find Asher.

Not seeing the kid anywhere, Regla realized the monolor had fallen on top of him. "Shit."

He holstered his gun and tried to roll the animal, knowing it was a moot point. Monolors weighed close to 3 knoes (tons). There was no way Asher didn't escape an injury or even, Regla didn't want to say it, death.

"Come on kid, where are you?"

He spotted a flat boulder resting against the dead monolor's shoulder. Getting an idea, he gave it a kick, hoping it wouldn't shatter. It didn't, instead it loosened. He threw his weight into it, trying to push the monolor with it. Gradually the animal began to shift. Finally, the monolor flipped over, landing in a heap away from Asher who was unconscious.

Regla knelt next to him. "Ash?" He started checking for injuries. As he observed the kid, he happen to see the ground around Asher. The kid had fallen in a divvied part of the crater.

"You are your father's son," Regla murmured, stunned. Had Asher fallen on flat ground, the monolor would have most certainly killed him. But the divit saved him.

Asher coughed, his eyes opening, unfocused. "Where are am I?"

"Just relax."

Regla stood, carefully pulling Asher up with him. "Can you stand?" He let go of Asher, only to catch him as the kid sank to the ground. "Okay, hold on to me."

Weakly, Asher held on as Regla pressed a button on the cable, making it reel in, pulling them into the air.

…...

**PSF: Divison 3899**

Mallory had just locked the restricted cages for the military's artillery and sat down at her desk when Denisa sashayed up to her.

"You have a message."

Mallory glanced at her, waiting. When Denisa remained quiet, Mallory asked annoyed. "What is it?"

"Line 2." The blonde duck walked away.

Mallory hated having to deal with the new recruits who were snobs. The military wasn't about popularity and when the next manicure was, which a handful like Denisa spent their time at work competing for.

Mallory jerked the communicator off its receiver and attempted to not show her annoyance through the phone.

"Weapon's Specialist McMallard."

"Mal, it's Regla."

"Regla? What's wrong?"

…...

**Downtown Hospital**

Mallory didn't wait for the nurse to tell her where her son was. Ironically, it was the same nurse from the time Mallory came in here for Regla when he was barely alive from the exploding car. "Ma'am-"

Mallory took the list off the duck's desk, saw Asher's name immediately, as it was the only hyphenated name, registered as L'orange-McMallard and dropped the clipboard.

She found room 47 easily, Asher was asleep on the bed, his right arm in a cast. Regla was sitting next to him, his chin resting on his hands. At seeing her, he stood, guiding her into the hall, and shutting the door behind them.

"It's my fault, I shot the monolor when it was too close to him."

"Don't-" she waved a hand at him. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Where's Fledge?" She asked suddenly.

"I told him to go get something to eat... he's-" Regla nodded to someone in the hall. She turned to see Fledge.

"I'm sorry," the kid hung away from them like he was expecting a beating.

"What happened?" she asked.

He told her.

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Duke kicked the conference room door in where he knew Boron Flyght was. The members all glanced up and knew immediately Duke wasn't in the mood for games. Ches Longtale stood. "Duke-"

Duke didn't pay heed to his leader, instead he hauled Boron from his chair and slammed the duck back into the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, hey Duke...what's your prob-?"

"Shut your f***ing mouth," Duke snarled. "Your little punk wannabe just hit my nerves which is hard to do."

"Let go of me, you bastard," Boron shoved Duke off of him.

"Duke," Ches got between them, his hand out to Duke. "What's wrong?"

"Spaulding Flyght almost killed my son, the only reason that f***ing brat is still alive is because Asher is."

"Bull shit," Boron snapped.

Drebeer appeared on Duke's right, holding his brother back. His expression cold.

Duke shook him off.

"Where did this supposed close-call happen, huh?" Boron's eyes were still on Duke.

"Twin Heights."

"Then I'd imagine Fledger Patel was with him, since no non-member knows about Twin Heights. Unless-" Boron smiled, "you've brought him there in the past."

"This isn't about me. It's about what you're going to do with Spaulding. Asher held up his end of the deal, keeping the hell out of that little prick's way."

"Ches, you're not standing for this," Boron complained loudly.

Ches had remained frozen. At his name being called, he glanced at Boron.

"You f***ing traitor," Boron growled.

"You have five minutes to get Spaulding."

…...

Spaulding entered the room with a puffed-up attitude as always as the last member of the meeting Duke had interrupted left. Duke was reminded of just how much he couldn't stand the kid. He remained where he was, leaning against the table with his arms folded.

"Take a seat Spaulding," Ches motioned to a chair.

"He's standing," Boron snapped, his hand coming down on his son's shoulder in a vice grip.

"Fair enough," Ches murmured, his gaze swept to Spaulding. "I want you to explain what happened between you and Asher L'orange."

"Nothing. We were all at Twin Heights, looking at the monolors and he got too close. The edge gave out under him."

"Really." It wasn't a question. "The story I've heard is that you set the scene up for him to fall."

"No I didn't..." the duckling's eyebrows pinched together. "Who told you that? Fledger, he's a frickin liar."

"You don't need to know who. How close did you get to him?"

"Why would that even be relavant?" Boron interrupted.

"Answer the question Spaulding," Ches ignored Boron.

Spaulding shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Convenient," Drebeer scoffed under his breath.

"What if I told you that Hutch and Dasanni were scouting a possible heist at the Fleming Cathedral that was within eyesight of Twin Heights and they saw the whole thing?"

Duke paused, trying to decipher whether Ches was for real or not. Spaulding didn't know apparently either. Boron made a disbelieving squeak.

"Then I'd tell you, you know everything there is to know," Spaulding answered belligerently.

Ches didn't blink or even move.

Finally Spaulding broke. "Fine, maybe I did get a little close to him, but I didn't push him. He has about as much balance as my dead grandmother, which is none."

"Well, you're suspended," Ches responded.

"What!" Boron exploded. "Don't give me that...Hutch and Dasanni weren't there,were they?"

"It doesn't matter," Ches turned to pick up his coat. Boron rushed at him, Duke and Drebeer snapped to attention to aid their leader; only Ches did it himself in a second.

Turning, Ches grabbed Boron by the shoulder and propelled the duck's head into the wall. "Don't attempt a fight you cannot win. Spaulding is suspended from any of his classes here until further notice."

"That little brat isn't a member!" Boron ranted. "You can only suspend for attacking a member!"

"Then I guess that'll be punishment for messing with Fledger, _who is a member of the Brotherhood._" Ches let him go.

…...

**Two Days later**

Emilia elbowed Rosco who was fidgeting worse than a unskilled duck on ice. "Will you relax?"

"What if _he's here?_"

"Asher's uncle doesn't live here, why are you so afraid of him?"

"Because he's chicken," Lyghter snickered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Emilia shoved Lyght off the porch in time for it to open. Asher caught the tail end of Lyght toppling off the porch, into a deep snowbank.

"Hi," Emilia greeted brightly.

"Hey."

She took in his arm in a cast. "Is it broken?"

He shook his head, "nah, just fractured."

"_Emmy and Ashey sittin' on ice, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" _Lyght was pulling himself out of the snow, singing off-key.

"Shut up!" Emilia cried, she landed a snowball right into the center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof,"

Fledge appeared next to Asher, grinning at the sight of his friend doubled over. "You ought to know better than to tease her Lyght."

"Eh," was all Lyght managed.

Asher was watching Emilia amused, who was clearly embarrassed. _She's cute when she's like this. _"I can't let you in the house since my mom's not home...it's a rule."

"Then we'll sit out here," Emilia sat down, pulling a blanket out of her backpack.

"Carry that often?" Fledge sat next to her.

"Enough, at least I'm prepared."

He raised his eyebrows in agreement.

…...

**Later**

Mallory hated store shopping. Too many ducks with too much time on their hands, lounging around and moving at a snails pace through out the stores. She wanted nothing more than to blow through the store for what she needed and then to leave.

It was about the fifth time of evading the clogged aisle of canned foods, which was starting to annoy her because she needed that aisle, when she saw someone familiar to her. She followed the person to the end of the aisle, only to lose them in the crowd.

"Damn." Looking around she spied them near the meat counter.

She left her cart and tapped the person on the shoulder who spun around, startled. "Mom."

Ravyna glanced at her and then looked away quickly. "Mallory, I-I didn't expect to see you."

"That makes two of us, we have bad timing for grocery shopping."

Ravyna shifted her dark glasses uneasy, not responding to her daughter's joke. Mallory noticed something was wrong. "Mom?"

She frowned and moved in front of her mother, pulling her glasses from her face. An ugly bruise covered her cheek and the bottom half of her right eye.

"What happened?" Mallory demanded.

Ravyna snatched the glasses away from her, shoving them back on. "Nothing. I have to go-" She sniffed, obviously trying not to cry.

Mallory blocked her from leaving. "Mom, don't lie to me."

"Mallory, please...just leave me alone."

Mallory locked her hand around Ravyna's cart, holding it immobile. "I'm waiting."

"It was my fault," Ravyna muttered.

"What was?" It clicked. "_He hit you?_"

Ravyna swallowed, her silence enough of an answer for Mallory.

"How many times has he done this?"

"Only a few times, its nothing, really-"

"Yes, it is something. Let's go."

…...

Every little creak and bang from the wind made Ravyna jump. "I really shouldn't be here."

"You have your own mind, and you're in charge of what you do...not him," Mallory set a cup in front of her. "Drink."

Ravyna raised the cup to her beak with a shaky grip.

Watching her mother, Mallory felt a barely controlled rage aimed for her father. How dare he hit her. And Kolton! The playboy was as useless as Mallory previously thought. _Wait until I get ahold of him._

"I'll set up the guest room for you."

"What?" Ravyna looked around at her. "I-I c-can't stay..."

"Yes, you can and you will. I want you here." Mallory came around the counter and hunched down to eye level. "I want you around Mom."

Ravyna felt her mind go blank for a second. "I want you around too," she whispered, her words getting lost by a wracked sob.

Mallory pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried.

…...

Drebeer gave an older female duck who was sleeping on the couch, a fleeting glance as he passed the living room.

"Whose the oldie?"

Mallory gave him a look, "she's not _that_ old."

"-Wasn't my question."

"My mother Arren, you have a problem with that? Get your own home and then you can boss people around in it."

The black duck stared at her for a moment. "What's with the bruise on her face?"

"My dad is a heartless dick who likes to hit women apparently."

"Huh, I guess the rich life isn't all its cracked up to be. No wonder-" he trailed off, passing her to the coffee machine Tanya had replicated years ago.

"No wonder what?"

"No wonder you got out."

Mallory felt like strangling him even though she knew he was right. "Do you have a purpose here?"

"How many of these do you have?" Drebeer held up a Folger's and Caribou coffee bag. "You'd think after 13 years you'd run out by now."

"Tanya's resourceful, she plans ahead. We had literally hundreds of these crates, filled to the hilt."

He plugged the machine in and turned to face her. "Duke went off on Spaulding Flyght's old man."

"I told him to let it go."

Drebeer shrugged, "why would he? Ash is his son...he's going to go to great lengths to protect him."

"What did he do?"

Drebeer shrugged. "Shook him a bit, exchanged threats, the usual."

Mallory heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw Jenner. "Hi," he greeted softly.

"Hey. Is he here?" Mallory brought her conversation back on track.

"No."

"Mallory?" Ravyna entered the kitchen timidly, her eyes first on Jenner and then Drebeer.

Mallory opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a ringing. Ravyna pulled her communicator out.

Mallory watched her face slacken in horror. "Hello?" Ravyna answered fearfully.

Someone was yelling at the top of their lungs on the other end. _One guess who that'd be. _Ravyna slowly backed into the hall, listening wearily. She hung up. "I have to go."

"Don't."

"He's outside...I-" she trailed off.

"How did he even know you were here?" Drebeer demanded.

Mallory glanced at him, surprised. "How did he know?" she echoed.

"He just knows and I have to go," Ravyna gathered her coat and left.

"He's gonna kill her, you know that," Drebeer said after the front door shut.

Mallory didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

…...

Mallory woke up sometime during the night to the bed being empty. She sat halfway up, confused, before remembering that Duke never came home. It wasn't unusual that he stayed out all night, but it was strange he didn't tell her.

Pushing the covers back, she got up and quietly padded down the hall to Asher's room. She paused when she saw a dark shape leaning against the door of her son's room. Duke turned his head towards her, before returning his attention to Asher.

"Are you coming to bed?" She whispered.

He sighed through his nose. "Yeah." He straightened and followed her back to their room. She climbed back into bed as he took his coat and shirt off.

He sat down next to her and then laid down, pulling the covers over himself. Mallory scooted towards him, pushing her hand through the crook of his arm. He jumped.

"Oop, sorry..."she apologized. "Did I scratch you?"

"No, your hands feel like you left them in a freezer," he mumbled.

She laughed, as he smiled.

He turned over to face her and then rolled on top of her, nestling her neck with his beak. She wrapped a hand around his neck, holding him still. Wishing the moment could last.

…...

"Aw, what a cute couple..."

Mallory woke up dazed with Duke still asleep next to her, his right arm stretched out across her stomach. Looking to her right, she saw Nosedive.

"DIVE!" She yanked the covers up to her chin.

"What? You're dressed."

"Not the point, get out!"

Duke shifted, having been disturbed by her yell. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Mallory first, then Dive. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on now, don't keep us waiting..." Nosedive thumped Mallory's pillow and dodged her wild grab for him, disappearing. She could hear him joking with Asher down the hall.

"I just want to go to sleep," she moaned, laying down again, nudging her way under Duke.

"Whose here, everyone?" his voice was clogged from half wakefulness.

"I think so," she murmured back,

He took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "Best not keep them waitin' "

"Let them wait," she tightened her hold on him.

He raised himself up to loom over her.

"Dive can't wait for his beating from ya, too much time passes an' he'll forget the reason behind it."

She smiled, her hand reaching out to feel a small medallion on a long chain hanging from Duke's neck. She rubbed her fingers over the Ͷɱ symbol. "You're right."

Duke bent down to kiss her, "like always."

…...

"It's about time," Dive was sitting at the table with Asher pestering him about another go at arm wrestling. "Nope, I'm the leading winner in this tournament..."

Mallory took the opportunity to whap him across the back of the head.

"Aaa, what was that for?"

"See?" Duke stated with a grin.

"You know what," Mallory went to stand next to Tanya at the counter.

"Oh yeah, _Mal-Mal and Duke sitting in a tree_-" Dive sprung out of his chair away from Duke who tried to grab him. Dive hid behind Wildwing.

"Here, we'll hold him," Canard seized Dive, holding him immobile without strain, as the younger duck tried to escape.

"No! Wing help me!"

"Will you shut up, both of you, it's too early in the morning," Despite his stern command, Wing was grinning with the rest of them. He yanked Dive away from Canard.

Mallory glanced at Tanya to see her looking a little nauseated, "are you okay?" She asked in undertone so not to make a scene.

Tanya didn't look up from the pan right away that she was cooking on. When she did, her face was somewhere between joy and not being sure. "I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

She nodded. Mallory wanted to hug her friend in congratulations, but didn't know if the others knew.

"They already know," Tanya guessed her inner dilemma.

All apprehension faded, "that's great Tanya." Mallory pulled her into a hug.

…...

Regla usually stopped by Mallory's on S'ien mornings after being up all night on Fiwen and half the day on S'cion. It was his one day to relax and veg. As he approached the porch, he saw Drebeer, dressed head to toe in his ever present black garb.

"Don't you ever wear any other colors?" He asked once close enough.

"Don't you ever not come around?" Drebeer snipped at him.

"No, because I love infuriating you."

"The same could be said for you then mate."

Regla shook his head and squeezed past in the minimal room as the black duck was leaning in the doorframe of the front door. "You're excused."

Drebeer blew a lungful of smoke out from a rolled up tube, the smoke whacked Regla in the face.

"That better not be-"

"It's not," Drebeer shut the door in his face.

Frickin criminals..." Regla grumbled to himself as he passed Jenner. "Don't you smoke whatever he's smoking or I'll kill you."

Jenner gave him a weird look, but didn't comment as he went out onto the porch with Drebeer.

Grin was pulling the table apart when he entered the kitchen doorway as Duke picked up the extension piece to set in the middle of the table.

"Have you tattled on me yet _captain? _Drebeer appeared by his right shoulder.

"Actually it's soon to be Commander to you Drebby."

The duck's eyes narrowed at the nickname Regla had made up long ago. However he knew enough to not try and pick a fight with Regla with Duke and Mallory in the same room; so he let it go.

"Right Reg." Drebeer entered the kitchen.

Regla snorted to himself. The name Duke had coined from his name didn't bother him as much as it used to. _Duck's grasping at straws._

…...

Eating went without incident with the exception of Drebeer and Regla shooting each other looks from across the table every once in a while. It stopped when Asher noticed.

Afterwards Tanya and Mallory kicked everyone out to clean up, except Asher and Fledge who both offered to help.

…...

**Later**

Dive was yelling at the tv as the local hockey team missed an obvious shot into the opposing goalie's net.

"This blows!" He stood up and went into the kitchen, leaving the older adults to laugh and snicker at him.

"It's only a game Dive, don't blow a gasket," Canard called after him. "You're teaching Asher bad habits."

Dive mouthed Canard's remark and washed his bowl. Glancing up, he saw a figure standing in the yard, their pose frozen with their face pointed to his.

The surprise was enough to make him jump and dive to catch the bowl he had dropped. He managed to grab it before it hit the floor. When he stood up again, the figure was gone. He went to the back door and jerked it open, stepping out on the back porch. No one was in the yard, but he got a hair raising feeling like he was being watched.

His old training from the Pond in Anaheim Ca came bouncing back in his mind as he slowly backed back into the house, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He locked the door and then released the deadbolt for precautions.

…...

**That Night**

Asher jerked awake, unsure of what woke him up. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his hair and froze. Someone was in his room, standing on the other side of Fledge who was asleep. At first he thought it was his dad, but then quickly realized it wasn't.

He sprang out of his bed, making a beeline to the door, he didn't want to leave Fledge, but knew the kid could take care of himself.

A strong hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him up against the door. He whimpered, "N-"

"Shh," the figure hissed in his ear. "Don't wake young Fledger over there."

There was a moment of silence as Asher heard the duck breathing in close to his head. The duck laughed softly, "by damn, you smell like him. And you look like him too."

His parents were only down the hall, it wouldn't take much to alert them. Quivering, Asher took in enough air to yell.

"DA-!"

The stranger gave a grunt of fury and rammed his elbow into Asher's neck, the force stunned him enough for the duck to continue his attack to Asher's exposed throat. He coughed as his throat flared in pain.

Suddenly, the stranger was jerked backwards, away from Asher as Fledge jumped him. The white duck tightened his head-lock around the stranger's neck, driving him to the floor. Despite the sheer difference in size, Fledge's training from the Brotherhood matched that of the intruder's. The enraged duck slung Fledge off him, Asher watched his friend land on his bed, and slide off as the figure dove through the window Asher hadn't realized was open.

"Are you okay?" Fledge was back on his feet in an instant.

Asher didn't answer.

"Ash, answer me."

Still he didn't.

Fledge stood and went for the door, "I'll go get your-"

No-" Asher's voice was hoarse from the elbow jab he received to his throat. "Don't tell them." Appearing almost lost, he went back to his bed and laid down, facing away from Fledge.

Fledge watched him for a moment and then went to his own bed.

…...

**Next morning**

Mallory became a little worried when Asher didn't appear with Fledge for school. "Where's Asher?"

"He feels sick, he wants to stay-home."

"He does?" She glanced at the hallway.

Yeah." He grabbed his bag and looked at her like he wanted to say more, but left.

Around eight, she went upstairs to check on Asher. He was fully dressed under his blankets, wearing a sweatshirt, the hood covering his neck. Dark circles underlined his eyes.

She sat down carefully next to him, smoothing his hair out that was stuck up. In doing so, she saw something dark on Asher's neck. She pulled his hood back and saw dark finger-like bruises on his neck.

"What-?"

She continued her study of him, turning him over carefully; he had another ugly bruise on his jugular.

"Asher..." she shook him, "Asher!"

He woke up slowly.

"What happened to your neck?"

"My neck?" His voice was messed up...like he had a sore throat. "I don't know-"

Mallory's immediate thoughts went to Fledger. The kid was Asher's friend and he seemed okay, but Mallory didn't know him that well. She had relied on Duke's good judgement to bringing a Blade kid into the house.

"Did Fledger do this?"

"Fledge? no..." he was becoming rapidly awake.

"Then what happened?" She demanded.

"N-nothing."

She felt increased annoyance. "Asher Duke L'orange, if you don't give me an answer right now-"

He swallowed and grimaced at the pain and still said nothing. She saw the stubbornness shining through, there was something else..._fear_, Mallory thought, _it's fear._

"What are you afraid of?" She whispered, cupping his face.

He still remained silent.

…...

She forced him to come to work with her so he wouldn't be alone. The guard at the checkpoint glanced at her pass and then stopped him. "Who is this?"

"My son. He's spending the day with me."

"He has ID?"

"He's twelve, he doesn't need an ID until he's thirteen. Come on Asher." She took him by the arm and led him away.

…...

She surveyed him as he laid with his head on a small table behind her. He clearly hadn't slept at all during the night.

"Is that _your_ son?" Denisa appeared at Mallory's desk. Mallory sighed.

"Yes, this is my son."

"He's cute."

"Do you have a point?" Mallory interrupted.

Denisa drew closer to Asher, studying him. "He looks just like him."

"Like who?" Mallory snapped.

"L'orange, Duke... isn't it? The legendary thief who terrorized Puckworld."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," Denisa moaned excitedly. "Don't give me that, _Everyone_ knows you're with him. The dashing criminal...or ex."

Mallory said nothing. Then it hit her, "you're a Blade member-aren't you?"

Denisa's face became still, "maybe," her voice was clipped.

"How is that-?"

Denisa leaned forward quickly, her hands hitting Mallory's desk with a resounding bang. "We are everywhere McMallard...how naïve, how stupid of you, to think we were some pitiful regime." She glanced behind Mallory to Asher who was still asleep. "No matter how hard you try, he'll be a Blade member someday."

"No, he won't," Mallory enunciated carefully. "I don't know where any of you got the idea that you can make decisions for him, but he's my son-"

"No-" Denisa laughed, "-that's where you're wrong...he's an unofficial Blade member, courtesy of Duke, and so yes, we can decisions for him and we will keep making decisions for him."

Mallory stood up so she was eye to eye with the female. "Who is your leader?"

Denisa arched her eyebrows, "why?"

"I want to know, now."

Denisa straightened, smirking. "A Brotherhood Blade member never tells." She left.

…...

Ravyna adjusted her glasses and scarf before leaving the house. She had a strict time period in which she could shop for groceries. Half of her hoped she'd run into Mallory again, the other half dreaded the reunion.

She felt dirty and alien as she stepped into the store. Trying to hurry, she turned down an aisle and hit shoulders with someone tall.

The jarring impact made her drop the basket she was holding, scattering canned foods with an embarrassing clang.

"Sorry," she said quickly, her face hotter than fire.

"It's okay," the figure bent down to help her pick up the rolling cans.

She threw a quick glance his way and froze for half a second. The figure was a male duck with pale ivory feathers and silver shoulder length hair. He held the last can out to her. She took it shakily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He inclined his head, his eyes, a deep crystalline blue, never leaving her face. "Your welcome." He stood and left.

She watched him go, puzzled by her reaction to him. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Realizing she was wasting time, she turned back to her shopping.

…...

Tanya carefully turned Asher's head, studying his wounded neck and throat. "Asher you need to tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened," he responded, his words broken up and hoarse by the injury.

"He says Fledge didn't do this," Mallory was pacing.

Tanya glanced at her, "I doubt he did, that kid is a good kid. He wouldn't do something like this."

There was a knock at the door at which Tanya called, 'come in.' Jenner appeared. In the last 13 years, he had developed a close relationship with Tanya since she had been the one who 'freed' him from an evil tyrant who had held him captive for much of his childhood. Unbeknownst to him, he had been a walking video camera for the tyrant until Tanya removed the camera lens from his eyes.

"Hi," he closed the door behind him quietly and slowly came forward.

His watchful gaze took in Asher and Tanya observing his neck. Mallory watched him as his expression grew more concerned and finally, open with quiet realization.

"What?" Mallory asked, jumping immediately on his expressions.

His eyes flickered to her before settling on Asher. "How did you get those?"

"He's not saying," Tanya murmured.

Jenner stared into Asher's eyes, before taking a breath. "It was a Blade member."

Asher gave a start, "no-shut u-!" He lost his voice halfway through his exclamation

"What?" Mallory and Tanya said in unison.

"I recognize the style," Jenner came closer and pointed towards the finger bruises marred by a round bruise located just to the right of Asher's first few vertebras. "They use that technique to stun."

Mallory was no longer staring at Jenner, her eyes were on Asher who was looking like he wanted to melt through the seat into oblivion.

"Is this true?" She hissed.

Asher didn't answer.

"Asher!" Her voice came out like a whip cracking. He jumped.

Finally he nodded carefully.

Mallory turned and grabbed her coat. "You-" she pointed to Jenner, "you're coming with me now."

"Where are you going?" Tanya stood up quickly.

"The Brotherhood," Mallory jerked the front door open.

…...

"There's no way you'll get in," Jenner muttered as they walked.

"I want to know the leader's name," Mallory commanded.

He wouldn't look at her, "he's not what you think, he's with you and Duke..."

"I don't give a shit, I'm going to tell him how it is and he is going to keep his band of mavericks away from Asher or I'll start blowing each of them to Timbuktu."

"Timbuk-what?" Jenner asked.

"Forget it."

Jenner paused at a old decrepit wooden gate that shielded an alley between two large abandoned warehouses. In her rage, she hadn't paid attention to her surroundings and thus, didn't know where she was.

"I'm going to get into so much trouble for this," Jenner gazed at the gate apprehensively.

"Tell me Jenner," She faced him, "who are you more afraid of? Me or them?"

He stared at her for a moment, "them."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed, "wrong answer," she responded.

"I have to blindfold you..."

"No," she kicked the door open and strode in. Jenner could only follow her, fear evident on his face.

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Women scantily dressed, lounged along the walls of the two warehouses, their pimps wearing precious gaudy jewelry. Mallory had a moment of misgivings, wondering if she really wanted to be here. This was Duke's world, a world he had kept secret from her because she really never wanted to know. It was his life and they weren't married, so she had no right to demand such knowledge from him.

All the ducks watched her and Jenner as they descended further. Coming to a door, Jenner pressed a numeric code into the keypad and opened the door.

"No turning back," he said.

She took her first step and disappeared inside.

…...

"Ches!"

Longtale's door banged open, a duck out of breath leaned on it.

"What?"

"The kid who lives with Drebeer-Jenner or whatever...(gasp) he's bringing a non-member to you sir...(gasp)."

Ches closed the book he had in his hand. "Are they here?"

The duck still gasping, leaned out into the hall and gave a start. "Yes sir."

"Send them in."

The duck froze. "What? But she's a non-member sir..."

"Never mind that, I have a feeling I know who would have the balls to enter this place. Send them in."

…...

Jenner ignored the hyperventilating duck and led Mallory into the Ches's office. Mallory glanced at the duck leaning on the door and then turned her attention to who she thought was the puppeteer behind all of her problems.

She paused in studying Ches Longtale.

The tall duck stood from his desk, his movements very calm and graceful. The shadows of the office didn't allow her to see much else about him other then his shoulder-length hair seemed to glow.

"Jenner, you may go...make sure Denny drinks so he doesn't collapse."

Jenner nodded and left, towing the still hyperventilating duck out of the room and shutting the door.

Ches returned his eyes to Mallory's face. "My name is Ches Longtale..." He paused. "So you are Duke L'orange's mate?"

She didn't answer as he half circled her.

"Please, have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"I'd rather stand," she replied.

Something about her response made him smile. She didn't appreciate being laughed at.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Forgive me, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just you and Duke are so similar. Very well, what is your concern for me?"

Mallory shifted her weight and face him. "My son, you most likely know him as Asher Duke L'orange Junior."

"Yes," Ches nodded once. "Duke and I have talked about him several times."

"Well, if you're as well informed as you seem, would you be able to tell me that you had anyone here accounted for last night?"

He tilted his head, "no, the Brotherhood is too large in population for roll call...why do you ask?"

"Because someone broke into my house last night and attacked Asher. He has bruising so bad to his neck and throat that he can barely talk. I'm here to tell you the first person I catch in my house again, since this seems to be an ongoing problem, I'll kill them."

"You think a member attacked him?" Ches's voice was no longer light. It was low and almost menacing.

"Jenner said he recognized the style of attack, so yeah I do, sue me."

His eyes twitched, as he became quiet.

"I want you to know, I hold you just as much responsible as the one that did the attack," Mallory continued.

He met eyes with her again. "I understand. And _I want you to know_, that I don't stand for something like this. I've told everyone many times now to leave you and Asher alone. Apparently I need to use more force behind that wish."

That wasn't the response Mallory had expected. She had expected him to barrage her with words of like, 'how dare you...' and etc. Jenner's words came back to her. "_he's not what you think, he's with you and Duke..."_

Ches Longtale wasn't what she thought. He reminded her of an older Duke; calm, quiet and laid back, but ready to strike when needed.

"Thank you," she muttered awkwardly.

"Your welcome..." he studied her with renewed interest.

…...

Mallory walked out of the office almost a daze. Jenner was waiting for her. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd take care of it." She began to walk without his guidance.

Jenner noticed a figure at the end of the hall halt in their rounding of a corner, staring at them. "Mal?"

Duke came towards them.

"Uh-oh," Jenner uttered.

"What are you doing here?" Duke demanded, not angry, more of just concerned.

"She came to meet with me," Ches appeared with an older grizzled duck. "We had a interest that needs to be addressed about your child. I want you Duke to stay out of it. I'll take care of it."

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked, bewildered.

"He doesn't know," Mallory murmured.

"-Know what?"

"Someone from the Brotherhood broke into your house last night and apparently attacked Asher," Ches explained carefully.

"What?" Duke turned to Mallory.

"I only found out an hour ago, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Mallory stated quickly.

"This is getting f***ing ridiculous," Duke breathed, putting his hands on his hips and restlessly pacing. "When you find them, I want to know who it is."

"I can't guarantee I'll tell you, you're emotionally-compromised Duke, it's a bad mix," Ches pulled his hair back into a messy bun. "I can promise you, it'll be taken care of." He left them.

…...

"Why is it such a big deal?" Timberr asked once they were far enough away.

"Because Glydar, it is," Ches's tone was sharp. He finally paused for a moment, appearing slightly unnerved.

"Ches?" Timberr halted a few steps ahead of him when he realized the ivory colored duck wasn't next to him.

"Timberr, you've been my friend for a number of years...and its going to be hard for you to understand this-"

Timberr waited, silent and unsure of what he was about to hear.

"-But I owe it to my grandson."


	6. Chapter 6

Ravyna sat deep in thought, she couldn't stop think about the stranger she had bumped into at the market.

He seemed so familiar but yet she couldn't place him. The front door slamming brought her back to the present. Pu'C entered the room.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, taking one look at her face.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He snarled suspiciously.

"You and me," she replied, keeping her voice sincere. "It's been a while since you and I have had time to ourselves. Why don't we-"

"We have plenty of time," he stormed out of the room, leaving her.

Suddenly brazen with bravery, She got up and left the house.

…...

Asher looked up to see his father come through Tanya's front door. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of Duke's reaction, he sprung from his chair and attempted to put distance between him and his father.

Duke caught him with barely a strain and gripped his head, turning him so he could see the bruising.

"Dad-no-"

"Duke-" Mallory appeared. "Don't hurt him."

"I'm not," Duke snapped. "Who was it Asher?"

"I don't know-"

"Did they speak to you?"

"Yes, but they didn't say much."

"What did they say?"

Asher grew quiet, not wanting to relay the information.

Duke shook him a little, "Asher."

"That I looked like him...I think they meant you, and that I smelled like him. That's it."

Tanya walked out of a back room and pulled Duke's grip off Asher. "He'll heal, it wasn't a serious injury. Wildwing and I were talking, we think it might be best if we rotate Asher among us so the Brotherhood doesn't know where he is."

"That's a good idea," Mallory agreed quickly.

Duke hadn't taken his eyes off his son.

"Worry about Fledge...I have a feeling that he's in danger. Asher will be safe," Tanya continued. "We won't leave him alone."

Finally Duke nodded, slowly. "Sure."

…...

**Later**

Ravyna didn't notice how fast the night was settling until it was almost too dark to see. Turning down a side road, she noticed she was being followed by two ducks.

She quickened her pace, scolding herself for being an idiot, what moronic female walked around alone at night in Ducaine City? Her obviously.

"Hey babe," one called out to her.

She ignored them, tightening her hold on her purse strap. Someone grabbed her as she passed an alley. She let out a startled cry and swung her purse, hitting the duck squarely in the beak. He let go of her with a curse.

"Damn lady, you got bricks in there?"

She didn't get too far as the other two ducks caught up to her and one grabbed her, their hand snapping over her beak to keep her cries muffled.

"Gonna show you a good time, ain't we?" One breathed excitedly in her ear.

A sudden force yanked her to the ground, the duck who had ahold of her and had also fallen, was jerked away and thrown into a building wall. A golden something glowed close to her before it was swung up and poised at the one duck's throat.

"I think you owe this woman an apology, what do you say?" Her rescuer said calmly.

Ravyna skidded backwards, getting to her feet unsteadily, staring at her rescuer holding a golden saber.

"Fine...Sorry, there now lemme go."

The stranger tightened his hold on the duck, "let me add this up for you...your buddies have vanished. You're the only one to take the fall for your stupidity and I have no problem killing you."

"Okay, okay," the duck glanced at Ravyna, "I'm sorry." He returned a wilting gaze to his captor, "okay?"

The stranger let him go, keeping his saber at ready. "You have two seconds, if I still see you at the end of those two seconds, I'm coming after you."

The duck shot off, running faster than he could physically manage.

The stranger watched him go for a second before turning to face Ravyna. He took a half a step forward. The street light threw his features into sharp relief. The light made his hair seem like it was glowing, each strand of silver appeared like it melted in with his ivory feathers as one.

"Hello Ravyna."

She thought she died.

…...

Mallory felt like she was missing something as she and Duke returned without Asher to their home. She wanted Asher, but knew it was smart to rotate him among the Mighty Ducks, a family who could protect him. Everyday he'd spend a different night with one of them and end the week with Regla for two nights. She knew she didn't have to worry, but yet felt almost ashamed she couldn't be the one to protect him. She was after all the one who had given birth to him.

"All this," she murmured softly.

Duke half turned to her.

"All this because the Brotherhood wants him recruited...I'm beginning to wonder if its worth the fight Duke," she finished tiredly.

"It's not about him being recruited anymore, it's about them showing me that they can manipulate me into what ever they want," Duke explained. "And I ain't budging Mal. I'll admit, I was slightly put off when you told me you never wanted him in the Brotherhood; but the older I get and the years you and I spent raising him, you're right. It isn't a life for a kid, look at Fledge."

Mallory drifted towards him and embraced him. Her thoughts went back to Ches Longtale and the peculiar feeling she got when being with him.

"Duke,"

"Mmm,"

She took a breath, "Have you noticed-" she hesitated, "Ches or whatever his name is, he looks a little like me."

Duke opened his eyes and had a moment of blankness as he tried to understand Mallory's statement.

"What are you talking about?" He held her away from him by the shoulders.

"I don't know," she muttered, annoyed. "I need a drink, you should have one too."

…...

Ravyna kept quiet as she and Ches Longtale walked. She remembered him now after having not seen him in close to thirty-seven years. In the long years of her marriage to Pu'C, she had mentally buried all memories of before then.

"How have you been?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She wanted to say the truth, but found the lie that came out of her beak quite easy to spin. "Well, I've been well." She couldn't find anything to say at his question. "H-how about you?"

A ghostly smile spread across his face before disappearing. "Busy...keeping wars to a minimal."

She didn't know whether to smile or remain neutral. She chose the latter.

"Mallory came to me today..." he continued, either ignoring the silence between them or not caring.

Ravyna felt her heart jump, "she did?"

Ches nodded. "She has your fiery personality."

Ravyna scoffed, "I'm not like her at all...I wish I could be."

"Thirty-seven years really changed you?"

Ravyna glanced at him and remained quiet. Ches noticed her uncomfortableness.

"I know you and I never worked out...and I understand why. You were born to privilege and I was some semi-homeless kid from a broken family, but I'm here now Vyna."

She felt herself tear up as he called her by her nickname, a name she hadn't heard in more than three decades.

She turned to him. "I've left that house for the last time Ches. I'm not returning tonight. I've been miserable and I'm tired of it."

"Have you talked to Pu'C about it?"

Something passed in her face that made Ches instantly attentive.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened."

He stopped her from walking away by grabbing her shoulder and cradling her face between his hands.

"What happened?" he repeated.

…...

"So a meal, followed by a movie and then-" Nosedive stuck a finger up to make his point, "-then it's stick Canard's hand in a warm bucket while he's sleeping."

Asher grinned, "you can do that. I want him to continue liking me."

"Ah, he'll love you as long as he and my big bro continue having their gay-infatuation with each other."

Asher gave him a weird look, "Wing and Can aren't gay."

"That's what they want people to think, but I know, Wing's my bro after-all. And I say hey, whatever floats his canoe."

"What's a canoe?"

Nosedive remembered Asher had never been on Earth. "It's a type of boat."

"Oh."

The front door to the apartment opened, granting Wildwing and Canard entrance. Canard was brushing dust out of his hair. "I think I could have written my name on every piece of furniture, there was so much dust," he was saying.

Wing laughed, "well you-" he spun Canard into the bathroom, "-might want to get a shower so you don't asphyxiate Tanya when she gets here."

"She still has the allergies?" Canard stopped the door that Wing was closing.

"Not since returning to Puckworld," Dive answered, "but I'm sure she won't be happy to be reminded of the misery she was in." He flashed Canard a smile.

"Huh," Canard let the door go so it could shut.

"What are you doing?" Wing leaned against the corner, observing Dive.

"I'm cooking, what it look like?"

"I don't know, what do you say Ash?"

"Attempting to cook," Asher replied.

"Right, you're attempting to cook," Wing echoed.

Dive mouthed their response mockingly. "I'm doing a good job, don't judge me."

"I won't judge you, I might judge the food though," Wildwing disappeared upstairs with a smile.

Asher returned his attention to Dive.

…...

**Later**

Mallory woke up to pounding downstairs. Getting up she stumbled down the stairs to the door. Duke followed her, yanking on a black t-shirt. He pulled her away from the door and put himself in front of her, protectively. He opened the door to an irate Pu'C.

"Where is she!" He roared.

"Who?" Mallory was still partially asleep. She rubbed her face in an effort to wake up.

"Don't treat me like I'm two! You know who!" Spit flew from the enraged duck.

"Listen, it's in the middle of the night, the neighbors are gonna start complainin', " Duke began.

"Shut the hell up!" Pu'C tried to force his way in. "RAVYNA!"

"She's not here dad, go home."

Duke produced his saber like magic, it activated with a light whoosh. The sudden appearing tip made Pu'C jump back.

"Back off."

"You f***ing piece of garbage," Pu'C snarled, "I could hang you for this."

"But you won't," Duke baited. "Go home. Ravyna isn't here, if she comes, you'll be the first to know." He shut the door in his face.

He turned to face Mallory who was almost white-faced. "Mal-" He deactivated his sword.

"If my mother's not home...where is she?"

…...

Unlike most of the Blade members, Ches had a separate home to call his own, much like Duke. Ravyna studied her surroundings in curiosity. Everything was neat and had its place. She noted the most abundant objects were relics of Puckworld's many moons. Some of them glowed from their own energy, others laid quietly.

"Where are we?"

He glanced at her as he lit a few candles. "Underneath the Drake Ducaine Museum."

At her incredulous expression, he laughed, "I've never stolen from them."

"But you have others."

He grew serious, "yes, I have."

Ravyna found she didn't care.

…...

He made a bed for her on the couch.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I usually sleep here, I don't have a bed. I can drag out a cot I have.

Ravyna looked around the one room apartment and realized he was right. There wasn't a bed. Another realization hit, Ches Longtale was still as homeless as the day she left him, he was just older, wiser and more resourceful.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He paused. "your welcome."

…...

"It gets cold at night, so I'm giving you this," he laid a second blanket down for her. She pulled it over herself and settled down. He went across the room and laid down on his own bed.

Ravyna waited a beat before asking, "did Mallory ask? She doesn't suspect, does she?"

He glanced at her, "no she didn't ask...why?"

Ravyna shook her head, "I've just-" she blushed in the darkness. "I dreaded telling her for so many years...but now I want her to know that the duck she's been disappointed in is in no way related to her. I want her to know its you."

"Ravyna, I'm not her father...a father is there for their child. I haven't been."

She sat up in anger, "it wasn't your fault. Pu'C has never been there either for her, so there."

"And what of when she learns her father is the leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade? Huh? What then?" He had also sat up, staring at her through the dark.

She didn't have a response. "Pu'C is going to be angry," she changed the subject.

"Pu'C is no different than graduation day, a pompous ass," Ches snapped, not angry at her.

"You didn't graduate," she reminded him.

"True, but I still remember him in school. He's lucky I didn't know he hit you sooner, I would have killed him and don't think I don't have the means to do it."

"I know you do." She laid down again and fell silent, trying to sleep.

**A few days later**

Emilia noticed a few ducks dressed simply, standing near the entrance of the school the last five minutes of the academic day.

"Fledge," she grabbed him by his shirt front and towed him to a window. "Do you recognize them?"

He gave them all a hard look. "Yeah, I do. That's Fargo, Denzal and Hardin."

"Are they-?"

"They're loyal to my dad and Flyght if that's what you're asking. I've heard those two have paired up since this whole thing with Asher got serious."

"What should we do?" She asked. She glanced at him when he didn't answer. "Fledge?"

"Nothing...I don't want to go back to the Brotherhood and if they see me, they'll drag me back, I can't risk it. I like being with Asher's parents."

Emilia listened his words. He sounded sheepish at mentioning Asher's parents, but she understood. Fledge had never had a real family setting before and now that he had seen what it was supposed to be like, he didn't want to let it go.

"We'll leave through the back of the school then."

…...

That proved to be a problem however, when two more Blade members were stationed at the rear exit of the school. Lyght was first to leave the doorway and quickly backpedalled into Rosco, upon seeing the two menacing ducks.

"Get in you slowpoke!" he hissed, shoving Rosco and Asher back. "We're trapped."

Fledge was staring at Rosco.

"What?"

"No we're not."

…...

"Come on guys," Rosco whined, "I'm blind without them."

Fledge set Rosco's glasses on Asher's nose, who squeezed his eyes shut after only a second of looking through the lens. "Man Rosc, you are blind."

"See they do look alike," Fledg stepped back to observe the two who had switched clothes and hair style. It took a while for Emilia to mess up Rosco's hair as much as Asher's was constantly and it took equal time to tame Asher's.

"I hate this," Asher tried to run his fingers through his hair only to have Emilia hit his hand away. "Stop it, you're messing it up."

"So here's the deal, Rosco, Emmy, you two are gonna walk out, hand in hand." Fledge pointed to them.

Rosco whimpered.

"And while the Blade members are attracted to you, we'll go out the other way."

"Okay, let's go _Asher._" Emilia pulled him away.

"On a scale of one to ten Fledge-," Lyght began.

"Zero," Fledge murmured.

Asher felt his stomach flip at his friend's answer.

"Let's go."

…...

Mallory walked to the vehicle that the government forced her to rent. She rather walk, but the PSF insisted she have some form of transport; so they supplied her with a dinky Geodonal, a car that was meant for the the warmer climate of Puckworld, approximately 3,300 human miles away from her location at that exact point in time.

"Morons," she snapped to herself as she fit the key into the door.

She got a pricking feeling that someone was sneaking up on her and didn't have time to move out of the way.

That someone grabbed her, holding her immobile against the car. Instinct kicked in as she snapped her head back, whacking her attacker in the face. Turning she spun a kick into their chest knocking them back.

The duck gasped and then tackled her, throwing her off balance and landing her on her back on the cement ground. Her head hit the hard ground and stars dancing in her eyes.

"You little bitch!" The duck snarled in her face, a cloud of rot hitting her, she wanted to gag. "You think you're so clever...so smart to 'remove' your kid from your house...but we know where he is and who he's with. He's ours."

"Who are you people?" Mallory recovered enough to spat. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She kicked him in the crotch hard. He let go of her with a yell of pain and rolled off her, holding himself.

She sprang to her feet and didn't bother with the car. Instead she took off running, knowing the duck behind her would be too incapacitated to give it his best effort to chase her.

…...

Denzal lit a joint and inhaled the content of his illegal drug with a happy sigh. "Yo, when's this kid appearin'? I ain't got all day."

Hardin threw him a look, "you do got all day until the boss says you don'"

"Fargo also lit his own joint. "Well, Flyght isn't boss yet...Longtale is still boss."

"Longtale is past his prime, 's time the old man was replaced," Hardin snapped. Once Longtale's outta the way, it won't be long before L'orange and Drebeer follow. The Brotherhood has grown up-" He froze, "-there's the L'orange kid."

He pointed across the way to two lone figures in the school yard. "Let's go."

They closed in.

…...

"I don't know about this," Asher admitted as Fledge waited for the two members to budge.

"Oh quit bein' a baby," Lyght snapped.

Fledge whacked him, "he isn't a baby...you've never had to deal with the Brotherhood Lyghter, so don't pass judgement."

Lyght made a face that Fledge didn't catch.

"They're moving, let's go."

Quietly, the three tiptoed out of the school and outside, keeping a look on their surroundings while they made a beeline for the back gate. They made it much to Fledge's surprise. _This is too easy for the Brotherhood._

He was proven right when he found himself staring at Denisa. "Oh shit."

She turned, a wide smile on her beak. "Fledger," she cooed. "How nice of you to drop by."

"Denisa," he backed away as she advanced. "I was just leaving with my friends."

"Your friends," she echoed, her gaze sliding to Lyght and then to Asher who had a baseball like hat on, the brim hiding his face.

Asher found himself hating his appearance again. No one else had feathers like him and no one else was easily recognizable with a grey patch circling one eye. He might as well have Tanya engineer a billboard, saying, 'I'm Here.'

Denisa sighed, "too bad I can't simply let you go. Your father is worried sick about you Fledger."

"He isn't my father. I don't have a father," Fledge snarled.

Denisa eyes bore into Asher as she studied him. "You look oddly familiar. Almost like Mallory McMallard's boy..."

Fledge's beak opened before he could stop it. "M-Mallory? You know her?"

Denisa smiled again, "I work with her."

They were interrupted to someone yelling her name across the court yard. "DENISA! IT'S NOT HIM!"

"Time to go," Fledge grabbed Asher and began to run with Lyght along side him. Denisa stood, startled for a moment before realizing everything.

"FLEDGER!" She began to chase them.

…...

The three kids shot down an alleyway that was blocked by a wooden gate. "Come on Ash, you're L'orange's kid, don't make him disappointed," Fledge panted heavily as they continued full speed towards the gate.

Asher understood what he meant, so he jumped as they reached it and damn near cleared it before Fledge who had had training in scaling obstacles like that. Asher landed on his feet on the other side and waited as Fledge dropped over and then Lyght.

"Go!" Fledge pushed Asher, taking off to the end of alley. "A gate isn't gonna stop her."

Sure enough, she dropped behind them, "L'orange!"

"Don't look at her," Fledge still had ahold of him, as he surveyed the busy traffic in front of them.

"How we gonna cross this?" Lyght looked uncertain for the first time.

"We are, you go home...now."

"What?"

"L'orange! Stay right where you are!" Denisa screamed behind them.

"Go Lyght!"

Lyght ran off.

Asher yanked at Fledge, "Look the Precinct."

"What about it?"

"Regla's there."

Fledge took a breath, "let's go."

Asher felt himself on edge as the traffic zoomed around them. Incessant beeping as the two constantly came close to being roadkill deafened him. Denisa had followed them into the traffic and were getting closer to them then they were getting to their safety zone. Finally Fledge took a chance and shot with Asher in tow across two of the last lanes. A car appeared, barreling down on them, Asher froze staring into the lights, knowing it would be the last thing he ever saw.

Fledge threw him out of the way and got clipped on the exterior mirror of the car. The impact sent him spinning away from Asher.

"Fledge!"

His friend crawled to his knees, dazed. "Go."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Denisa had been cut off for the moment, stuck between two lanes of traffic.

"Get up!" Asher yelled at him, trying to pull him up. "Get up Fledge!"

Slowly Fledge got to his feet and followed Asher as they made it to the steps of the Precinct. Denisa just on the steps as they burst in through the doors.

A female cop glanced at them, "can I help you?"

Asher found he didn't have enough air to even attempt to talk, his head was spinning and he felt like he was ready to pass out. Fledge looked no better.

"We-" Asher's world went black.

…...

"He's just had a little too much excitement it seems," a voice belonging to someone old was talking. Asher caught every other word.

Shapeless figures loomed above him as his eyes adjusted.

"What happened?" He asked foggily.

"You fainted," the lilting voice continued.

Asher didn't know what to make of that. Since when did he faint?

The same female cop appeared. "Regla's on his way..."

Everything suddenly sharpened to Asher. "Regla-he's not here?" He tried to sit up but the lilting toned duck pushed him down.

The door opened and Regla appeared. His gaze swept from Asher to Fledge who was sitting in a chair holding his arm stiffly and back to Asher. "What happened?"

"The Brotherhood is stepping up their aggression," Fledge muttered.

Regla got a chill.

"I'm going to take them," he said to the two ducks. They nodded.

…...

"Mallory, when you get this message, call me," Regla tossed his communicator into his passenger seat.

"You can't get ahold of my mom?" Asher asked in the backseat.

"She's probably tied up at work."

"It's after five, she never stays this late," Asher replied pointedly.

Regla didn't answer as he turned down Asher's home street. A light was on in the house, showing someone was home. He got out and stopped Fledge and Asher.

"Stay behind me," he unholstered his gun and made his way towards the house.

As they got closer they could hear an alarm going off.

Regla paused by the door and then kicked it open, his gun out and ready. His hand came back, behind him, to take ahold of Asher.

Someone's footsteps came towards them, quiet. A moment of silence except for the alarm ensued and then Regla darted forward just as the other person jumped out of the shadows.

Regla found himself staring at the end of a gun, held by Mallory, her expression severe.

"Relga?"

He lowered his gun as she did the same.

"Why is the alarm going off?" He asked as she passed him to the security box on the wall. She shut it off and turned to him.

"I had to break in, I left my keys at the base."

He took in her appearance better and saw she had an abrasion on her arm.

"What happened?"

Her eyes flickered to Asher and Fledge, her attention pausing on Fledge's arm being held close to his stomach. "Fledge, what's wrong with your arm?"

The kid swallowed. "I was hit by a car."

"You said you fell," Regla accused.

"I did," Fledge responded.

Regla rolled his eyes, annoyed. "You know what I was asking when I asked it." He pulled Fledge's arm out of his coat sleeve and observed the injury.

The mirror had skinned his arm, taking a significant amount of skin and feathers off. "You're lucky that's all that happened to you. What hit you?"

"The mirror."

"Wait, a car? What were you doing for a car to hit you?" Mallory came forward.

Asher glanced at Fledge uneasy.

"We crossed the Skuogal," Fledge admitted.

"The Skuogal? You could have been killed!"

"Well, we did and we had _your_ co-worker after us," Fledge added, his own tone slightly accusing.

"What co-worker?"

"Denisa, she knows me, more personally than I'd like."

_Denisa,_ Mallory thought. She remembered their little chat from a few days ago. "Regla..."

The male duck snapped to attention.

"Is there anything direly important at home for you do to?"

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Ceberus Patterrn smashed a bottle against the wall. "What do you mean, you couldn't catch him!"

Denisa took a breath, "what do you expect Ceberus? I march into the Ducaine 495 Precinct and drag the brat you can't keep ahold of out?"

"YES!" The enraged duck snarled. "And that scrawny freak of nature out with him."

Denisa had enough, "then you do it."

"No Denisa, that's what you're for..." Boron Flyght came out of the shadows. "We," he pointed to himself and Patterrn, "-are the brains of the operation to take down Ches Longtale."

"Is that really going to work?" She asked skeptically. "Ches has been the leader for close to twenty something years...he has many loyal members."

"Oh, it'll work...especially since I got this." Boron slapped a stack of papers down on the table.

"Wha'z this'th?" Patterrn slurred.

"Duke L'orange's girl's birth certificate...I wasn't even lookin' for it and happen to stumble upon it at the library in the information computers. Guess whose not her daddy."

Denisa tilted her head, confused. "What?"

"That's right," Flyght said with a grin that was missing teeth. "Retired Commander Pu'C McMallard ain't any more her daddy than he is mine...Ches Longtale is her daddy."

…...

"That's impossible," Denisa yanked the copy of the certificate off the top of the stack. But sure enough, Ches's name was under the father's line. "Does she even know?"

Boron scoffed loudly, "how'd I know? You work with the bitch."

"How are you going through with this?" Denisa forced herself to ask. She couldn't acknowledge the death of their leader.

"Oh, I ain't touchin Ches, Spaulding's gonna take care of that...he don't know yet..."

"Spaulding?" Denisa repeated horrified. "You're going to make _Spaulding_ kill Ches?"

"It's the way to becoming a full-fledged member, no pun intended Ceberus."

"No, the way is by pulling off a heist..."

Boron wagged a finger, "no, that's Ches's way, not ours." He looked at her hard. "Should I be worried Denisa?" He took a step toward her, forcing her into the wall with no escape.

"Of course not," she made her voice cold. "I have to go..." She put the birth certificate back and left.

…...

Outside, Denisa pulled the birth certificate out to look at it. Denisa wasn't a killer, she never had been and in the scheme of things, she liked Ches Longtale. He had made many changes in the Brotherhood, one being the children of the members didn't have to be automatic members. Her own daughter had grown up, and at eight years old, she was ignorant of life's cruelties as she was safe from the Brotherhood. And staring at the certificate in her hands, Denisa saw Ches Longtale had wanted nothing more than the same for his own child-_daughter_, Denisa thought.

She thought back to attempting to apprehend Fledge and Asher. The way the L'orange kid had scaled the gate faster than his own friend who had been in the Brotherhood all his life told her that Asher was a born member, even though he may never become one.

She folded the paper, making her decision. Ches wasn't going to die and she was no longer a participant in the Flyght/Patterrn take over. She headed out of the Brotherhood.

…...

It was a half hour after the last of the Mighty Ducks showed up at Mallory's house, that the doorbell rang. Mallory opened the door to see Denisa.

"You f***ing bitch," she snarled, slamming Denisa back into a support on the porch. The female duck didn't fight her. "Get off my f***ing property before I kill you."

"Ma-"

Mallory tightened her hold on Denisa's throat, cutting her air supply almost off completely.

"Mal-" Duke appeared and pulled the two away from each other. Mallory tried to get around Duke at the female and ended up in a bear hug by Grin.

"Let go of me Grin!"

"You need to calm down," he replied calmly.

"No, she almost got my kid and Fledge killed! Do you know that? Did you see the f***ing car hit Fledge!"

"I thought it missed him," Denisa didn't look assured that Mallory was restrained enough. "When I saw him get thrown, I was only worried about whether he was injured."

"Bull Shit!" Mallory exploded.

"I'm here to tell you something, you need to hear it...it involves all of you." Denisa pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She stretched it out to the Mallory. "Let her take it," she said to Grin.

Slowly, Grin released her except his hand, which he kept on her shoulder as a way to yank her back if she decided to try and attack Denisa again.

Glaring at her, Mallory swiped it out of her hand and found herself staring at her own birth certificate. "So? Is this a confession for going through my private information?"

Denisa was undeterred, "look at the patriarch name."

"This is ridiculous," Mallory scoffed. "It's Pu'C McMallard-I don't need some paper to tel-" Her gaze landed on the name.

Unconsciously, she paced away from Grin, staring at the name.

"What is it?" Duke asked. He moved with her, but remained a distance away.

"Pu'C McMallard isn't related to Mallory...he's not her father." Denisa took a breath, "Chester Longtale is."

"Who?" Nosedive asked at the same time Duke uttered a shocked, 'what?' Everyone watched him as he went to Mallory's shoulder to stare at the name.

"There has to be-this is a mistake-" Mallory pulled off sounding so sure of herself.

"No, it's not a mistake and this is spreading through the Brotherhood...Duke," Denisa took a step forward. "Flyght and Patterrn are going to kill Ches. I don't know when...I made them suspicious by displaying my true emotions for the idea, so they didn't tell me much."

"I don't know where he is-" Duke ran his hand through his hair, clearly aggravated. "No one's seen him in the last couple of days."

A thought hit Mallory, "how many days?"

"I don't know, at least two or so." Duke glanced at her. "Why?"

"My mother's been missing the same number of days."


	7. Chapter 7

Ravyna woke up, her head resting on Ches's chest, unsure of how she got that close to him to begin with; though it didn't upset her.

The one room living area was freezing as he had said it would be in the mornings. She burrowed deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes, listening to his rhythmic breathing.

She was sure that half of the Puckworld's special forces were out searching for her courtesy of Pu'C. She wanted to only assure Mallory that she was fine, but the freedom Ravyna had felt in the last two days with Ches was too much to give up. She didn't have to worry about what to make for dinner, no social visits followed by topics of discussion that personally didn't interest her in the least bit.

Ches made it easy, if she didn't want to talk then she wasn't obligated to do so, the same went for him. He was so much different than Pu'C, quiet and empathic, not after anything for his own gain. He was everything Mallory had grown up to be and Ravyna was silently proud of that fact.

She shifted a little into a more comfortable position and fell back to sleep.

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

Drebeer took in a lungful of smoke, before letting it exhale slowly as he studied his cards. Jazsper, Sanderson and Gil all glanced at him and the smoke as it dissipated. Drebeer noticed.

"What?"

"Nuthin mate," Sanderson stated quickly, his gaze sliding to Jenner sitting in between him and the black duck. "It's just-if you keep carryin' on with the two packs a day...you'll be a stiff from a heart attack."

Drebeer's posture became frozen as he stared at Sanderson without blinking. "Well, thanks for your concern Sander...are you ready to play now?."

Drebeer had just won his second game when Duke came in.

"Arren, I need to talk to you now."

"Gotta hand it to my little brother to always interrupt my streaks of glory. What do you need Duke?"

"Outside..."

Drebeer put his cards face down and turned around to gaze at his younger brother. "It's not something you can say in front of them?"

Duke's eyes flickered to Jazsper, Sanderson and Gil, all of who tried to make themselves look like they weren't listening. Only Jenner didn't hide his attention.

"This is a soundproof room Duke," Drebeer added, "one of the only ones in the Brotherhood."

"And its operated by who?" Duke snapped.

At Drebeer's confused expression, Duke continued. "We have no idea who designed the rooms so, they could have rigged it somehow...I'm not willing to take that chance."

"So you'd rather stand out in the hall where anyone can hear you?"

Clearly angry now, Duke threw his hands up, "what ever. You win." He stormed out.

"For drake's sakes, sometimes I think he's a woman..." Drebeer hissed. He got up and left.

…...

"Duke!"

Duke kept walking, ignoring his name being called.

"Duke," Drebeer caught up to him and got in front of him, forcing him to stop. "What's your problem?"

"_I_ don't have a problem..._We_ have a problem." Duke nonchalantly glanced around; it didn't appear anyone was around, but looks could be deceiving. He lowered his tone. "Flyght and Patterrn are plannin' to assassinate Ches."

Drebeer didn't show any emotion to Duke's intel. "That's ridicul-"

"No, it's not," Duke hissed through gritted teeth. "All they gotta do is rile up a few disgruntled blade members and tha rest'll be history."

"Ches hasn't even been around," Drebeer murmured, "and none of us know where he lives when he's not here."

"Listen to me, Patterrn's stupid, we know that. But Boron is much smart'a than we give him credit for...if he wants to take Ches down, then he has tha means to pull it off."

Drebeer listened to his words. "The only duck who knows where Ches lives is Denny."

"Then let's go."

…...

Denny had survived in the Brotherhood solely because of Ches Longtale. Not a killer, and too chicken to steal, he found his homage in the record keeping. With that job, he was one of the only ducks who could come and go from the Brotherhood as he pleased as long as he kept his nose clean around the members.

He was walking back to the record room when he was suddenly yanked into the shadows. He let out a high pitch squeak before a hand clamped down on his beak.

"Shut up you twit," a voice hissed.

"Let him go," another voice said near by.

A lighter clicked to life and Denny found himself staring at Arren Drebeer and Duke L'orange.

"Denny, we need to you to bring us to Ches, where ever he lives."

"B-bring you t-t-too Ch-ch- No I can't do that...I promised him-" He squeaked again when Drebeer grabbed him by his shirt front and hauled him a foot off the ground.

"Listen to me, you waste of feathers, those rules are moot. Ches is about to be slaughtered the moment he sets so much as a tail feather in here...you ain't gotta choice."

…...

Duke ignored Denny, as the smaller duck shook beside him. "He lives here..."

Duke took in the building. "The Ducaine museum?"

Denny shrugged, "you wanted me to bring you to him and here we are, now I wanna leave...and don't tell him I told you." He tried to leave, but Drebeer caught him under the arm.

"You're stayin."

Denny whimpered.

Duke took his first steps toward the museum and heard a shot ring out. He yanked his saber out and around as it activated.

A second shot rang out as the three backed away. "Run!"

Duke grabbed ahold of Denny who was frozen and forced him to run along side him. The three dove over a fence and landed in a Su'kio bush.

Duke was beginning to feel the age of himself as he sat up. He was really going to have to stop doing such strenuous activities like running for his life.

"Everyone alive?" he asked.

"Yeah," Drebeer sounded cheery as ever.

Denny didn't answer.

"Denny?"

No answer.

"Denny-"

Drebeer sat up and turned the duck over. A bullet wound was to his head. "Holy shit-" he swore softly. "Den? Denny-wake up-"

Duke sat frozen, his brain couldn't commute the scene in front of him. "Is he breathing?"

Drebeer bent his head down to listen, "barely-"

Duke stood up, pain wracking his back and legs. "Get him up."

Drebeer managed to pick up the injured duck and carry him with some difficulty. Keeping to the shadows, the two made their way towards the museum.

…...

Ches paused for a moment as he listened to his surroundings. He could have sworn he heard shots fired, close.

Keeping his emotions to himself, he didn't alert Ravyna to any possible problems. Quietly, he opened a drawer in his counter and pulled out a wicked looking machete. He hid it behind a shelf close to his front door for quick access.

Frantic knocking pounded on his door making Ravyna jump. She got off the couch quickly, standing fearfully, her expression showing she knew she was trapped.

Ches grabbed the machete, not caring now about her reaction and released the deadbolt. Keeping his foot planted firmly against the bottom of the door, he eased it open.

"Ches open the door."

_Duke._

Ches opened it a little more. "What are you doing here?" He stepped back to let them in.

"Denny's been shot..." Drebeer came in, still holding the duck.

Ches locked the door and turned to survey his barely alive friend. His eyes fell on the gun shot wound to the head.

"Lay him down." He jerked an old comforter out of a corner and laid it down on the floor before Drebeer put the duck down.

Ravyna found she couldn't take her eyes off the unconscious duck. Ches pulled some sharp objects out of a box and cradled Denny's head between his knees. "Get me a lamp."

Duke pulled a cord out of the wall and repositioned the lamp closer to Ches and replugged it in.

"Who did this?" their leader demanded.

"We don't know," Drebeer glanced at Ravyna. "Flyght and Patterrn are out to get ya Ches...you can't go back to the Brotherhood...we don't even know who's trustworthy and who isn't."

Ches didn't answer as he tried to carefully prod for the wound.

"You ain't gonna get that out Ches," Duke said softly. "You have to open his head up and we can't do that."

Suddenly, Denny woke up, crying out. After the initial shock, Drebeer sat on him as Ches tried to calm him down.

"Relax, Denny! Relax!"

Denny stared at Ches and listened. His eyes were glassy as he took in everything wildly.

"It might've just missed everything vital in his head," Ches took a piece of cloth and pushed it lightly to Denny's head. "I'm not seeing brains or anything. You're lucky."

They didn't move him, instead they draped a blanket over him and made sure to check on him regularly through the hours. Duke explained what Denisa had told him and then haltingly said how Mallory knew everything.

Ches didn't give away his thoughts or feelings towards his dilemma. Finally he said, "I refuse to be held in here like a some prisoner. If Flyght or Patterrn want to approach me with this issue they both seem to have, then so be it."

"No, they'll kill you before any words are said," Duke argued.

"Then let it be."

Beside him, Ravyna stared at him, horrified.

"You're honestly gonna do that to Ravyna?" Duke nodded towards her, "-or to Mallory."

"Mallory didn't even know I existed until about a week ago," Ches snapped. "I doubt she'll be crushed if I died tomorrow."

Duke shook his head, "you didn't see her when she was reading the birth certificate so you wouldn't know how she felt."

Ches didn't have an argument for Duke. "I want you both to go home."

"No, not until you tell me we're going to fight against Boron and Ceberus."

"I'm too tired to fight," Ches murmured wearily.

"If you don't make a stand then they'll know they've won. Are you going to let them kill us one by one? Denny was first, whose next?"

"Ches, you need to do, what you need to do," Ravyna finally said faintly. "I'm going to return to Pu'C," she forced herself to stare into his crystalline eyes. "-and when you're done...I'll be there waiting."

Ches bowed his head, his hair shielding his face. For the longest time he didn't speak, then he looked up. "Game on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Later**

Mallory felt the covers on her bed stir as she came to in a dark room. Opening her eyes, she saw a small dark shape carefully lay between her and Duke. Careful to not disturb Duke, she moved over to create room for Asher. Sleepily, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling it stand up. He didn't even move to fix it like he usually did.

Mallory took a breath, this whole life for Asher was supposed to be smooth sailing. Mox was dead, he couldn't ruin Duke's life anymore, Asher had been rescued from Mox who had kidnapped him at a year old; it was supposed to be done, over. She only wanted Asher happy, but instead he was afraid of every corner and shadow. He was constantly jumping and he was becoming more and more distant by the day.

Mallory didn't know how she could help him. All those years on Earth before she fell in love, all those times, she had harped on Duke for being "untrustworthy" when she first met him during the enlisting of the resistance, what now? Her own father was the leader of the Brotherhood. She was as lost in the world as Asher was.

Asher stretched in his sleep, his fingers curling around her hand. She surveyed him in the dark and then shifted, putting an arm around her son and closing her eyes.

…...

**Next Day**

Ches didn't sleep, instead he went to the edge of the city where a natural spring had been deviated away from the city, running in a gush. Years of conditioning allowed him to almost ignore the frigid water as he washed himself in it.

Taking care, he dried and re-dried himself so his feathers didn't freeze before dressing in black. He tossed a few items into a sack and slung it over his shoulder.

…...

Mallory was first to get up, leaving Duke and Asher behind to continue sleeping. Coming down the stairs, she got a shock when she saw a silver haired duck standing in her lobby area, his back to her.

He half turned as she approached him. "I understand now why you have an intruder problem. This place has got to be the easiest house I've ever gotten into."

"Don't gloat Ches," she snapped, "it catches up with you."

He gave her a crooked smile. "You right I suppose."

She waited for an explanation of his appearance in her house, he didn't offer anything, instead he refocused on the photos Ravyna had been so interested.

"Someday, you will have to tell me about this Earth you lived on," he murmured, his eyes settling on a picture of Duke with Asher.

"Why." she stated it rather as a demand than a question.

His gaze landed on her again, "you are my daughter Mallory...I think its time I started acting like the father you've been missing."

She found she couldn't meet his stare. She turned away, towards the kitchen, knowing somehow he'd follow her.

"Do you want anything?" Internally, she cringed as her tone came off somewhat brusque.

"No thank you." He drifted into the kitchen, taking in every detail. "Is Duke still asleep?"

"Yeah," she was putting all of her concentration into opening a new coffee bag.

He picked the empty bag of caribou coffee out of the trash bin, reading it. "Strange lettering...was someone illiterate at the label station?"

She paused in her work, "what?" She surveyed him with the bag and despite herself, almost cracked up laughing. "No, where we landed on Earth, their language was similar to ours. But-" she made herself for a second forget the distance she had placed between them, "-some of our alphabet and their alphabet are different."

"I see..." He glanced down at the label. "A weird looking animal."

"It's like our Siidors...they call them deer, caribou, elk...you name it."

"Deer," he repeated. "Interesting."

"This is a caribou. I've never seen one personally," she returned to her coffee making.

"What did you do all that time away from Puckworld?"

Her sense that everyone was untrustworthy flared on her radar. She knew she shouldn't spout off to a stranger, even if that stranger was her biological dad. But never in her life had she ever been able to talk to a parent in the way Ches was giving her the opportunity. Ravyna had tried, however Pu'C always silenced the two of them with a glare.

"We were sucked into Earth's atmosphere because we were following the last Saurian Overlord out of Puckworld. Our original team captain, Canard, gave himself up for us as our-" she paused. "Let's sit down," she suggested.

…...

Duke slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing. _What the-?_ Then he realized the left side of his face was buried in his pillow. His right eye's appearance may have been fixed so he was no longer restricted to the eye patch he had had for so long, but he was still blind in that eye.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, he rolled over to see Asher passed out beside him with no Mallory. He reached out to run his hand through his son's hair, Asher barely stirred.

Slowly he slid his way out of bed.

…...

Ches listened in rapt interest as Mallory relayed her story of a far away place she called Earth, a place of two-legged non-beaked creatures. She also spoke of how she had been paid to play professional hockey, a game these strange creatures had too.

Being well known for being able to divide his attention, he continued listening to her as he also focused on the floor lightly creaking above him.

A few moments later, Duke appeared, attempting to smooth his hair down. The grey duck paused at seeing him sitting in the kitchen.

"Ches-"

"Duke," Ches returned.

Mallory played with her cup nervously.

More footsteps sounded on the stairs, Asher stumbled up behind Duke, half asleep. Until that moment, Ches had never seen his grandson before.

The child looked like Duke, but had his mother's eyes. His feathers set him instantly apart from any of them. Peach was predominately his color, yet large grey patches dotted his features.

"This is Asher," Mallory murmured, knowing there was no point to introducing her son as Ches would obviously know who he was. "Asher-" she paused, "this is your grandfather."

**POV of Asher L'orange**

The white haired duck was studying me differently then others who usually scrutinized me whenever my feather issue became apparent. I think it had more to do with the fact that mom had said, 'this is your grandfather.'

He was waiting for a reaction from me, some move that would show what I thought of the situation and truth be told, I had no idea what I thought. All this time I had thought Pu'C McMallard was my grandfather and come to find out this white-haired stranger with extremely blue eyes was my maternal grandfather. 'Which was it?' I wanted to ask, but I remained silent.

The duck rose from his chair and took a half step towards me, mom got up too, her eyes on me and him.

Dad lounged in the shadows near me, his eyes on me.

"Hello Asher."

"Hello," I said back softly. He was a lot calmer that was for sure than Pu'C. I was always counting the seconds to when Pu'C would have a heart attack. This duck was significantly quieter and serene.

I didn't know what to say, neither did apparently mom or the new duck. Dad broke the silence. "How long have you been here?"

"Since around three," the duck sat back down, his eyes returning to me. "Do you mind if I speak to Asher alone? It''ll only be for a moment."

"Sure," dad motioned for mom to follow him, she did so reluctantly.

I moved out of the way as the duck pulled the drawing door shut. He turned to face me, taking slow steps around me in a half circle.

"You must have questions."

I gave a shrug. "about what?"

"About me, your mother..." he paused, "-the Brotherhood."

"I'm not allowed to know about the Brotherhood."

His eyes twitched a little with no emotion on his face. "Do you know who I am?"

I was confused by his question. "My grandfather?"

He cracked a smile, "well, yes but no...that's not what I meant." He swept his loose hair back away from his face. "I'm the leader of the Brotherhood."

…...

Mallory waited impatiently, "what could he possibly have to say that can't be said in front of us?"

Duke was sitting in a chair, watching her, amused. "Asher is his grandson...cut him some slack kid."

"But-"

Duke stood up and pulled her towards him, forcing her still. "What do you think about marriage?"

She froze, her eyes on him. "What?"

He didn't repeat himself, instead he waited for her answer.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," he brushed her hair back. "I mean it."

She let out a startled laugh, "I-yeah, yes..." she hugged him.

…...

Ches could tell he had Asher Junior's attention the moment he said he was the Brotherhood leader.

"You're the leader?"

Ches nodded, "its a part of you, running long and deep on both sides of your family. I have a lot of respect for your parents, keeping you as far as they have from its roots."

"Yeah, well-" Asher trailed off, "I don't know what I want."

"But you know what your parents want..." Ches responded. "And I brought up this discussion to say, I want what your mother wants and what she wants is for you to stay away from the Brotherhood."

"Wha-?"

"Listen to me," Ches's eyes flickered to the closed door, "the Brotherhood is unstable at this time...there are people who are plotting against me, your father and uncle. This is no time for you to be anywhere never that place."

"That's not fair-"

"Yes it is, I became a member when I was your age Asher. Thirteen years old and I was a Blade member, that was thirty-eight years ago. Your father was a Blade member at fifteen and Drebeer has been in it so long, I lost count of the years...my point is its our life, its all we know." He took a step forward. "But you, you've seen a different life, a life you need to pursue."

Asher tried to show he wasn't put-off by the idea. "Sure."

Ches was interrupted to something like a explosion rocking the front of the house. His immediate instincts were to protect his vulnerable grandson. He grabbed Asher just as the kitchen door exploded, the shock sending them both backwards.

Pain lanced Ches's head as he hit the counter, unable to gather his thoughts together right away, he knew he should check Asher for injuries but his brain wouldn't cooperate.

The boy sat up dazed, and turned over to look at him. "You're bleeding-"

Ches glanced down and saw some shrapnel that had embedded itself into his chest. He coughed, "I'm fine." He stood slowly, his eyes on the darken hallway. "Duke?"

No answer.

Ches listened for a response, a chill settling in. "Mallory."

Still no answer.

Ches gripped Asher's shoulder. "Stay right here, don't move." Carefully, he picked his way through the destroyed house. The room where he imagined Mallory and Duke had been was unrecognizable. Part of the ceiling had caved in, and the wall that bordered the staircase had fallen in, allowing Ches to be able see the stairs which were also destroyed.

Coughing from the dust and floating left over substance from the explosion, Ches looked wildly for some sign of Duke or Mallory. Fingers caught his eye under a large chunk from the ceiling. He went to it, trying to pull and push the slab off who ever was underneath it. Finally it budged and he was able to shove it off into the corner.

His daughter laid, seemingly lifeless, bleeding from multiple wounds. He knelt next to her, "Mallory?" He touched her face. She didn't respond.

Ches closed his eyes, taking her hand. Her hand jerked after a second, startling him. He opened his eyes to see her looking around disoriented, whimpering from the pain she had to be in.

"Shh, its okay..."

"Ah-her-"

"He's fine...just relax." Ches glanced around for some sign of Duke. His eyes finally adjusting to the gloom, he saw Duke was several feet away, also unmoving.

"C-all R-Regl-a."

Ches returned his attention to her, "who?"

She passed out, her hand going limp in his.

…...

Ches didn't know what to do with Asher as the child watched his parents being loaded into the Emergency trucks. He couldn't bring him to the Brotherhood and he couldn't take care of him. His answer came when two separate vehicles pulled up within the vicinity of the destroyed house.

Ducks he recognized from Mallory's pictures got out, their expressions frozen in shock as they caught the tail-end of Mallory's gurney being pushed into the truck.

Asher turned, expecting Ches to be behind him, as he had been seconds before. Ches watched with regret as Asher's face fell upon seeing Ches gone, though he was only feet away in the shadows of a large bush.

"Asher?" A blonde female was first to reach him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, his voice flat.

"Where's Fledge?"

"At a friend's house, Lyght, he's at Lyght's house."

A tan colored duck was staring at the leaving Emergency trucks, then he was staring at the house. "What happened?"

"The house exploded."

Ches took a step forward, listening. _He's in shock...and I can't do a damn thing about it. _

"Was there anyone else at the house?" the blonde asked.

Asher glanced behind him at where Ches had been seconds before.

The adults noticed, all of them following his gaze.

"Asher?" the female asked softly.

"No, there wasn't anyone else," Asher replied.

…...

**Ducaine City Hospital**

"They were lucky, both of them," the doctor was saying, though Asher barely registered any of it.

In piecing together what had happened, Duke attempted to shelter Mallory from the blast and for the most part, he succeeded. The impact sent him spinning across the room with minor injuries. Mallory would have been as lucky had the ceiling not collapsed on her.

Tanya took Asher downstairs to the cafe to make him eat. He picked at his food, not in the mood to eat.

"Asher you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She sipped her drink, watching him. "There was someone else in the house, wasn't there?"

He glanced at her dully.

"Who was it?"

"My grandfather."

"The Brotherhood leader?"

Asher nodded.

"Where was he when we pulled up?"

Asher shrugged, "he left."

Tanya felt disbelieving annoyance at the adult who had left Asher when he needed someone most. _Just wait until we get ahold of him._

…...

Ches pulled himself with some difficulty up onto the small fire escape outside Mallory's window. Using a tiny tool that looked like a scalpel, he pried the window open and let himself in. Mallory's eyes were closed, as he approached the bed she opened them, surveying him in confusion for a moment.

"How do you feel?" He whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Drugged," her speech was better, she cracked a smile before grimacing. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Asher's fine...no injuries though he's taking this hard."

She remained quiet.

"I found a piece of the explosive, its a bit hard to come by...I don't know that the Brotherhood is behind it."

"-w'at was it?" She asked thickly.

"CW5..."

Mallory felt her stomach flip. "C-W-5?"

Ches nodded again. "You recognize it."

She swallowed and closed her eyes. A click made her open her eyes to see Canard standing in the doorway, a gun pointed at Ches.

Her father made no move to get out of the way, up close she could see how tired he was. Instead he remained still, no expression as he watched Canard.

"Can-ard, no..." she said weakly.

He glanced at her.

"This is my father, don't-" her strength was waning. "-don't shoot him."

Canard advanced into the room, lowering the gun but not putting it away. "Asher said you were in the house..."

Ches lowered his gaze. "I was."

"-and you left him alone."

Mallory focused on Ches, waiting for an answer.

"I left him yes, but I wasn't much farther than where you are now from me. I didn't leave him."

"He didn't know that," Canard snapped.

"Now you understand why its wasn't me who raised Mallory," Ches snarled back.

"Both of you shut it," she said tiredly.

Ches listened, his hand coming to a rest on hers, timidly. After a moment she tightened her fingers around his.

Canard put his gun away, sinking into a chair by her side at the same moment Duke was wheeled into the room.

His left arm was in a sling. Mallory was drawn to that injury first because it wasn't the first time Duke had hurt that arm. He noticed.

"Apparently 13 years isn't enough to make an old injury stronger," he murmured.

Wing set the brakes of the wheelchair in between Canard and Mallory. Tanya appeared with Asher and Grin, followed by Nosedive.

"Are you feeling better?" Tanya asked, steering Asher in the direction of his mother.

Asher had frozen, his eyes on Ches sitting on Mallory's bed.

Mallory nodded slowly, regretting the head movement. "It's been a while since I've been crushed by something..."

"Well at least nothing permanent happened," Tanya let go of Asher.

"We need to figure out who did it," Duke shifted in the chair. "I wish they'd let me out of this."

"No," Canard said immediately. "You and Mal need to heal, she needs to heal... we need to figure out the house situation."

"The house," Mallory echoed suddenly, "what happened to it? Is it okay?"

"It's-" Wing shook his head, "there's no salvaging it Mal, I'm sorry."

Mallory watched him for a second. "Oh well, I was beginning to hate it anyway...thought about moving several times."

"You liked that house kid," Duke murmured.

He was right but she wasn't going to admit it. She felt a sense of loss. She didn't remember the damage and didn't know if she wanted to.

She brought her attention to Asher. "How are you holding up?" She reached out to him, he took her arm, careful to avoid the tubes protruding from her elbow, and sat close to her.

"I'm fine." He was ignoring Ches now, attempting to forget the duck was less than five feet away.

"Wing, will you take him?"

The white duck nodded. "Sure. We should get going anyway." At Asher's face, he added, "we'll be back tomorrow."

…...

**Later**

Wildwing paused as he went upstairs at survey Asher on the couch. The kid was fast asleep. Sighing, he went to his room and shut the door.

Asher opened his eyes as he heard Wing's door shut. He got up and padded down the hall to Nosedive's room, slipping inside.

…...

Nosedive woke up suddenly,unsure of what woke him. Turning over with a slight groan, he saw a small shape next to him. His eyes adjusting, he was able to make out Asher's features in the dark. Taking a breath, he let his hand come to a rest on the kid's head and then turned over again and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Nosedive became aware of a light beeping sound; opening his eyes groggily, he found himself looking at Asher's watch that was lite up in a soft green light. 7:15 dm (Day Median) He groaned and turned over, rubbing his eyes.

Next to him Asher was coming to, his fingers moving sluggishly around the watch's face to shut the alarm off. He then shot up straight, glancing at Dive ashamed."I'm sorry."

"For what? Coming in here? I don't care." Dive got up, pulling on a sweatshirt hoodie. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

…...

_His surroundings weren't making sense, the colors were too bright, too many colors, every step was energy sapping as he tried to make his way through the new world he had fallen into. Stumbling, he fell, his hands getting stuck within the melting ground. _

_He tried to make sense of everything but couldn't, the colors were too distracting, his brain was fuzzy. He felt sick and was only proven correct when he puked from the dizziness. Everything faded to black as he felt himself being pulled in every which direction, the pain was excruciating...it wasn't stopping-only getting worse-_

…...

Canard's eyes snapped open, shakily he took in a breath. It wasn't the first time he had had a nightmare about limbo. Blinking away the images, he brought his wrist up in front of his face to see the time, 7:16 dm. He let his arm fall beside him before getting up.

…...

"Dive?"

"Mmm." Nosedive kept his eyes on the food he was cooking for Asher.

"When you said Wing and Canard were having a – a gay infatuation, were you really serious or kidding?"

Dive allowed himself a smile before sobering and turning to face him. "I was kidding...Canard would be the last duck to be gay and my bro's had a few girls back in school...he's too awkward around girls. He cares too much."

Asher played with a pen. "Oh."

"They're just really good friends. Canard used to hate me to tell you the truth."

At that admitted truth, Asher glanced up surprised. "He did?"

Dive nodded, "yeah, the feeling was mutual." He grinned, "he saw me as an obstacle in the way of Wing and maybe I was, but it all worked out in the end."

Asher's features clouded. "I heard that mom used to hate dad too."

Dive paused, "nah, she just didn't trust him, there's a difference."

"Because she knew he was a Brotherhood member?"

"Yeah," Dive agreed. "I always liked your dad actually, from the moment I met him. He was a more laid-back Wildwing, to me anyway."

"When did they start liking each other?"

"Your parents?" Dive leaned against the counter, thinking. "Hmm, I'd say they really started getting publicly cozy with each other right before we left Earth. The date would put it around the time you were-" Dive coughed slightly embarrassed. "-the date you were..." he awkwardly gestured his hands together without touching.

Asher understood. "When they had sex."

Dive suddenly straightened, getting back to cooking. "S'up Can..."

Asher turned to see Canard with a unusual blank look on his face. He wondered how much the tan duck had heard.

"Giving the kid sex-ucation?" He asked after a moment, making Dive cringe. Asher avoided Canard's persistent looks his way.

"Don't tell your mother, she'll kill me," Dive jabbed the kitchen utensil his way.

An evil grin spread across Canard's face. "We won't."

"I wasn't talkin' to you."

Asher didn't smile at their mild bickering. He haven't felt like being happy in a few days, Canard noticed.

Rather than embarrass the kid, he simply squeezed his shoulder, knowing Asher would understand his actions.

"Here, now eat or Mal will be after me for that on top of your-er..._sex-ucation._" Nosedive put a plate in front of Asher.

Canard folded his arms and laid his head down.

"What's wrong with you?" Dive asked.

"Who me? I'm just tired."

"Go back to bed."

"What? No, I want to go to the hospital with you." Canard rubbed his eyes.

"You look like shit, if I can be so truthful, don't repeat that," Dive jabbed a finger Asher's way.

"Thanks Dive," Canard replied sarcastically.

…...

**Ducaine City Hospital**

Duke refused to leave Mallory's side, resulting in the staff adding a bed in her room. He woke up sometime later to Regla sitting by him, his head hanging as he stared at his hands.

"I'm not dead yet."

Regla glanced up, an amused smile spreading across his face. "How can that be when you're the duck with nine lives?"

Duke breathed a laugh and instantly regretted it.

Regla watched him as he grimaced and then half turned to look at Mallory still asleep. "How's she?"

"Healing...she was more concerned with us then herself."

"That sounds like her."

Duke coughed wetly, his throat and lungs still irritated by the dust and debris created from the explosion. "I feel like I inhaled glass."

"CW5 has fiber-glass," Regla rubbed his palms together, "do you find that a bit strange Duke?"

"What?" Duke had managed to make himself ignore the oxygen mask the staff had left him up to that point. He picked it up weakly and pressed it to his beak.

"Are you okay?"

Duke swallowed, "I can't breathe...very-well."

"I'll get the-"

"No," Duke choked out, "I'm fine." He wheezed a little before able to calm himself down. "Regla sit."

Reluctantly, Regla sat down, his eyes on Duke in concern. "The CW5, don't you find it strange."

Duke gave one last cough before quieting, thinking over Regla's statement. "CW5...that was what Mox tried to kill ya with. And what he blew Mox Corp up with."

Regla nodded. "Are you sure he's dead?"

Duke froze, "you really haf'ta ask me that? A shit ton of steel, glass and Consonin (equivalent to concrete) caved in on the SOB. No one can survive that."

Regla ran his hand over his head, "I don't know Duke, your kid survived a monolor falling on him."

"That's different-"

"No. It's not, maybe a difference in weight but that's it. The concept is the same."

"What if it's true?" A feeble voice asked.

They turned to see Mallory watching them.

"What if he did survive?"

"He didn't kid, there's no way," Duke replied.

She didn't have enough wind in her to argue further. She shut her eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

"He's dead Regla," Duke finished firmly, with an air of that's final.

Regla studied his friend for several quiet seconds. "You're sure about that."

Duke didn't reply. The whole situation was eerie and Duke really didn't know, nor did he want to.

Behind Regla, Mallory was shaking her head. Duke pretended he didn't notice.

…...

**END OF PART 1**

**I've decided to break The Harvest of the Blade up into two parts. My reasoning is because A) The Harvest of the Blade is getting kinda long and I have a strict number of chapters each of my stories uphold to...**

**And B) For those of you who want Mox to come back with a vengeance, looks like you might get your wishs. :D **

**Happy Reading. **


End file.
